


The Price of A Curse

by Moonlight91



Series: A Song of Magic [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Season 2 AU, True Love wins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight91/pseuds/Moonlight91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Rumpelstiltskin had not caused any harmed to Regina after Belle promised him not to? An alternative version starting from "Broken" in seeing how all their actions have consequences both good and bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Still A Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone back from the dead don't worry I will get started right away publishing the other fics I have here. Been dealing with school and life stresses plus Season 3 was too much for me so I almost gave up on Once. Have not seen S4, do not care to see it but I do what happens so will pretend it never existed especially with that horrendous finale. Okay so this fic is basically a re-con of the show started from Season 2. I liked some stuff there but there was a lot of plot holes that came from this season so many things will get changed. Also this is my Christmas Gift to everyone ^_^

**Chapter 1: Still A Monster**

The smoke began to clear up as everything appeared to have still been the same from only a few moments prior. It became clear to Belle something was not right as her appearance as she looked a little younger than she had expected to, she knew that time has sped back up but she looked no older than twenty-three. She then saw Rumpelstiltskin again looking as though the world around him was about to collapse as she remembering what had happened.

Magic was brought back.  _Because Magic is Power_

He grabbed her hand fearing she would disappear any second, "My darling Belle, you have to tell me what happened to you". Still in shock but trying to remember he no longer needed to be a coward for Belle's sake.

Belle began to tell him about how Regina had abducted her shortly after she left the Dark Castle, never understood why she was really kidnapped by her as Regina never expected or demanded anything expect would spend some days in her cells staring at her for hours as though she was waiting for something to happen. She then told him after the curse was cast, her banishment was to be in the asylum until today when Jefferson freed her. The mere mention of the asylum started causing her to break down trying to block some of the memories away. She could see Rumpelstiltskin was now distraught as he embraced her letting her cry

"Shh shh..It's okay. She can't hurt you anymore sweetheart, you're safe." There was nothing he could say to comfort her as he continued to let her cry wanting to do everything possible to make her forget everything horrible memory she had ever endured in her life. "For twenty-eight years? All these years, you've been here? Alive?" It became clear to him part of the reason of Belle's suffering was because he taught Regina everything he knew in order to have the curse enacted.

Belle suspected he was up to something as she tried to look into his eyes trying to find the truth "Is that why you brought it here? Why you wanted magic? For Revenge?"

"No but it might come in handy"

"No n—"

"I cannot let this stand Belle, I WILL NOT LET THIS STAND!" All he could see was body of Regina being mangled by magic and weapons surrounded by a pool of blood. Regina did not deserve any consideration hoping that Emma and the rest of the town have punished her in the way she ultimately deserved. Although it did not help realizing he was no better than Regina.

"When I was locked up, all I wanted was nothing more than to hear your voice again. For nearly two years, I would mark a day always hoping that I would one day see you again to tell you that I love you and wishing your happiness. Promise me you won't give in to your hate, I know you're better than this." Every bone in Belle's body wanted her to allow Rumpelstiltskin to use whatever means necessary to kill Regina. She knew the Evil Queen had more bodies to her name that will never be known, she witnessed the pain one of the guards had day by day as he kept her company after he told her in strict confidence Regina owned his heart after he spared Snow White from her death, she had hoped in the cursed world he was spared but is now not so sure. Even though Regina had to die, Belle knew at the end of the day it was not up to them.

She could see the pain Rumpelstiltskin had wondering what to do, embracing her tightly as they kissed for the first time since that night in the dark castle. Despite bringing back magic, Rumpelstiltskin had not felt anything different when was kissing Belle. He felt the love and passion this woman had for him, still as strong as when they shared their first kiss but he still felt the powers of the dark one coursing through his blood. He had nearly forgotten about this power as now bringing magic meant there might be other forces to appear in the near future who could be even worse than Regina meaning Belle must be protected and when he finds Baelfire, he will make sure they are both forever safe.

Each pulled away from each other as Belle snuggled closer to Rumpelstiltskin embracing his warmth. "It's best we go back to the shop, you've been wearing these rags far too long" Belle complied and they walked off together lost in their thoughts.

Emma and Henry ran out of the hospital into the town square as they saw a hoard of people confused or hugging loved ones. It was still difficult to process for Emma to realize that Henry was telling the truth after spending the night fighting a dragon at the library basement then feeling the change in the air after kissing what she believed to be Henry's cold lips.

"Emma?" Two voices familiar voices she heard behind her turning around she saw Mary Margaret and David together in disbelief as they all ran up to each other hugging each other so tightly. "I can't believe this is real, my parents really are Snow White and Prince Charming" they looked at Emma with the acceptance she always dreamt seeing her parents would have at the sight of her being welcomed into the home of her dreams.

David starts to smile as he sees Emma "You broke the curse and bought us all together yet the biggest shock to you is the reputation of our parents?" Laughing at his joke to break the tension as it finally sunk into Snow. "Emma it's alright, we can finally be a family now" Wanting to hug Emma again when stepped back.

"Don't you find this strange, the last time you guys saw me I was a baby and we are practically the same age. I grew up thinking you guys were a bunch of fairytales; you wore a red bow on your hair always smiling in your high pitched voice singing to cute furry animals." Snow started to blush at that last comment that nearly got Emma to pass out "Wait you seriously sing to cute furry animals? I'm sorry I am happy to see you all but you've got to give me some time to process this and maybe a large bottle of wine."

"Sorry sister, I hate to break this reunion but what was that purple smoke that came from the forest?" said Grumpy as he, his brothers, Ruby and Granny arrived trying to catch their breath

"And why are we still here, I thought the curse being broken meant we are going home?" Everyone around them started to become nervous as they were ganging up on the Charmings demanding answers as they started to become overwhelmed. Emma now had to take control of the situation.

"Wait a minute everyone, not sure why everyone is still here but the only ones who seem to know what is going on are Gold and Regina since he because he lied to me about getting an item from the library dungeon that would have saved Henry's life."

At this moment Emma wished she had her father's sword again as she was not in a blood thirsty mood to go after Gold since the entire town wanted a piece of Regina. They all decided to head off to Regina's mansion for answers as they saw Archie running towards them disheveled.

"You have to help Regina; the rest of the town is at her house ready to kill her"

"Good can we join in?" said Grumpy as they all ran as fast as they could to find Whale backing Regina into a corner of her porch behind him most of the town carrying whatever weapon they could find screaming at her either "murderer" or "evil witch". Believing magic being brought meant her powers had returned, Regina tried to defend herself by using a blocking spell which proved to be futile as her powers had not returned making her now an easy target to a mob who wanted to see her dead. Just as Whale was about to let the mob have her, the Charmings, Emma and Henry intervened on her behalf with Charming blocking Whale and Emma getting Regina out of the mob's way for Snow to calm them down.

"I know you all want to see Regina punished but everything she has done does not justify killing her. We live in a new world where the laws here are different, she will get a trial and we will punish her correctly."

The mob was not too pleased with this option as they all continued to demand for Regina's head. One even went so far as to make a doll of Regina and graphically decapitate it in front of Henry causing Emma to take Henry back to Regina allowing her to punch the mob member in the jaw. Whale started to struggle off of David as he freed himself David pushed him off to the ground partially because of his stubbornness and also because he could never stand the way he saw how Whale looked Snow.

Whale got himself up seeing Ruby backing David away from them both ready to fix up the fight causing the good doctor to back off "I don't have to follow your orders, you aren't my prince"

This left David perplexed, "Who are you?"

"That is my business" leaving them with that he walked away giving one last look at David indicating this wasn't over as he stared at Ruby once again. Meanwhile Regina was now out of her mind lost grasp of Henry as she finally was able to get a better view over the sight of the mob. "Guys, I know my mother has done some horrible things but please, she doesn't have any powers left to harm anyone and she's still my mom. Please spare her". Henry was about to be in tears causing Regina to nearly cry as she tried to hug Henry when Emma blocked her

"Is this true? You don't have any magic?"

Regina did not want to look at Emma or admit to her the truth only wanted to hold Henry but Henry was backing away as Regina realized she was now unable to have anything she had ever wanted. "Yes magic is back but I don't have my powers. No I don't know how to get us back and besides when I cast the curse, I made sure that there wasn't anything to go back to. If I am miserable in this new world I am taking all of you down with me!" The mob was now about to attack again as Snow White got into an elevated position to speak once again.

"That settles it, Regina you are banished into isolation and strict supervision whenever you are in close contact with anyone. This way we know you can't ever harm anyone and you are still alive for Henry's sake." Regina looked defeated as she saw the smug child once again winning over her destroying her happiness the second time.

"Now let's go to the town hall and figure out what do about this. What's importance right now is for everyone who is still lost to be located at once" The mob agreed as they started to disparate leaving Regina curled up on the front steps of her house with the last image she had of Henry walking with Emma smiling at his new mother.

 _Henry, please turn around…..look at me_. He never does as Regina began to think of a plan not caring of the consequences it would bring.

There had been little time for Belle to have noticed the pawnshop as she remembered most of the items from her days as the caretaker. She noticed the Golden Fleece that was used as a coverlet over a large white ball that she remembered Rumpelstiltskin telling her was some useless orb Jefferson had nearly gotten himself killed over when going to Oz. While there was a back room that had a small kitchenette and a cot, she hardly could believe that this was where they lived where Rumpelstiltskin assured her he had a large house not too far but he needed to find her something to wear first and to collect some items before they went home. Emphasizing on the fact that it was their place to live rather than his own that let her notice she will be able to stay in his life this time.

Belle saw the dress that was laid out of her on the cot; rather different than the ones she noticed in the back, it was a clean stylish grey dress that went towards her knees with heels she swear would be nearly impossible to wear but she was always fascinated in every type of clothing she would see fit that it would be a great challenge in putting them on. The outfit was simple to put on, one improvement form their old world although after spending nearly three years in work clothes and trousers she nearly forgot about strain of petticoats and laced corsets. Belle stared into the mirror seeing almost a different person; the heels while a little hard to walk on made her look perhaps about Rumpelstiltskin's height maybe shorter by a few inches but she didn't have to feel small whenever was in another person's company. Her hair was still a bit greasy but some brushing gave it a bit of gloss and the cosmetics while it was odd at first, made her face look like she was still back in Avonlea although it wasn't too much as she only needed lipstick and some blush to compliment her features. Lost in her thoughts she forgot about how high the heels were and slipped luckily landing on her knees that didn't cause too much injuries as she thought it would.

_Will have to get the handle of these…_

She then heard the bell of the shop open thinking they have a visitor as she could still see Rumple from behind the curtain and noticed he stopped working on whatever he was doing drawing to the attention of a woman whose features while a little different in this world were not to be mistaken for the evil queen. Despite knowing she was safe, Belle could not help but still worry in the presence of the queen so she hid away from the curtain knowing she was going to be eavesdropping but not wanting to be seen by either one of them.

"It appears your little stunt with the magic worked as now I am completely powerless. Tell me, how long do you plan on laying low until Emma and her insipid parents arrive to have you murdered?"

Rumpelstiltskin could not but have an internal laugh at how Regina tried but failed to be threatening. Even with the curse lifted she still came to him always the nervous wreck with plans that were not always well thought out. "Since it's been nearly an entire day after the curse has been lifted, highly doubt I am on top of the royal family's hit list. Rather surprised you are walking about though; Figured I would needed order some flowers for the future funeral."

"The town decided to have a change of heart but now Emma took Henry" Giving his best poker face Rumpelstiltskin pitied Regina a bit because he had personally given Henry to Regina when he was still a newborn so he had watched her raise him it became very clear over the years their relationship had become so strained to the point where he understood why Henry had went to seek Emma. "I need to get Henry back and you have my mother's spell-book. If you don't do as I say, I am sure that Emma would love to get her hands on you"

That did it; Rumpelstiltskin now had Regina's attention leaving the counter then getting closer towards her with a look on his face ready to incite murder on her. "In the 15 years that we have known each other, when I have ever answered a request from you that completely benefitted you? And one that would be as stupid as you are asking me; also you have nothing that I want so I suggest be your way dearie and don't let the door hit you on the way out."

Regina than began to think about her leverage at the asylum basement. "What if I told you I have a mutual friend of ours at my disposal who has been dying to see you" she saw his face change a little although it was so fast he may have not changed anything. Regina now got what she wanted as her smile dimmed when seeing Rumpelstiltskin laugh at her, not as the imp she knew back in the Enchanted Forest but a cynical taunt that disturbed her.

"A little bit of advice the art of deal making, make sure that the other person who you decide to double cross is not as competent as you or he ends up breaking into your asylum because he no longer has anything left to lose" A wave of his hand brought Regina's heart into Rumpelstiltskin's hands about to crush it seeing Regina for the first time in her life so helpless as he finally got her where he wanted her but his vision of Regina grabbing her chest at his shop became replaced with Belle in Regina's clothes looking into his eyes begging for an answer. He closed his eyes giving Regina back her heart as she collapsed into shock throwing an old book at her that he formed a second earlier.

"The fact you kept Belle alive to a fate worse than death would give me so many delicious way in ending your life but as it happens, I have don't have the time or the consideration to care about your fate since you already doing it to yourself. I will give you the spell book on the condition that you never contact me again; your drama in being loved is no longer my problem"

Rumpelstiltskin then opened the door letting Regina leave off seeing her walk off knowing that Belle had just come out from the backroom.

"You never agreed to your promise, so why did you spare her?"

Now Belle was becoming nervous around her true love although she can still see that he was still the man she knew from before there was some element that he was still not the same man

"I have more important things to worry about than Regina causing trouble as she knows I am much more powerful than her. It would be best for you to leave Belle, because in spite of what you may think I am still a monster"

"Don't you see this is why I have to stay" She walked around the shop noticing in the nearby counter an old friend she thought would never be seen again. "You still have it, my chipped up" she was so happy to see the cup that gave Rumpelstiltskin a smile at the sight of his adorable companion trying to hold back her tears

He took the cup from her placing it on the stool carefully as it were a rare object "There are many many things in this shop, and this is the only thing that I truly cherish." Belle hugged him tightly then Rumpelstiltskin embraced her happy at his luck and hoping to make this work. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek and held his hand.

"I promise you that we will help out each other. I know you were always a good man and one day you will realize that you no longer need magic." How Belle was so optimistic despite everything that had happened her still amazed Rumpelstiltskin but he wasn't sure how to explain Baelfire to her but he somehow suspected he would one day be in the position where one day he would no longer need to be called the Dark One.

"YOU SLEPT WITH WHALE!"

"We were curse!" Was the only thing Mary Margaret could say to David after revealing about some of her activities during the curse causing Emma to now being resorted to covering Henry's ears as she thought her clean cut mother would now use colorful language after her first glass of wine.

David immediately cut himself off as fast as possible, "Which is what you thought was not okay to state when you confronted me about Kathryn buying pregnancy tests"

"Because you told me that nothing was going on between you two"

"Nothing happened because I never felt anything for her. I couldn't even do it even though it pained me to see her miserable; did you love him?" Before Mary Margaret could answer, Emma got came up to them showing her text message. "Love to break my first parental fight because Regina wants to see Henry at her office. I know she doesn't have her magic but I still don't trust her, anyone want to come?"

Both Mary Margaret and David were not in speaking terms to each other as they went to different sides of the apartment leaving Henry a bit confused and Emma already annoyed. Okay since you two want to be children; David how about I take Mary Margaret with me and you take Henry and we will all text each other when the coast is clear. None of them saw this as a problem and each went to get their coats and went on the separate cars.

The driving helped Emma relax but she can see at every glance Mary Margaret was still fidgeting. "Do you want to talk about it?" even though it felt weird that this woman she was living with for nearly two years was her mother, Emma still considered Mary Margaret the closest thing she had to a best friend

"I just can't believe he would think this about me. After all that we have been though before and during the curse David honestly thinks I would just fall for some guy who makes it so obvious that he would check out girls while on a date?"

"He does have a point; it's been 28 years what if feelings change? I know you love him, but you guys didn't exactly have a rosy relationship. Didn't you say you weren't even speaking to him after you got of jail?"

"That was Mary Margaret and David; we on the other hand have a true love. It's something we both fought so hard for that it brought you into existence. This isn't something that after a period of time wanes due to circumstances. He should have known right away, still I believe we will work it out. Now that you are here, along with Henry we can still be a family again although with the four of us living together you might want to learn to do your own laundry just in case."

Emma poked Mary Margaret lightly on the shoulder "you are the one who always volunteers, fine will have to remind you then to cool it on the orange juice." Both smiled at each other easing the tension of the day as Emma parked the car. They got off as Emma saw David not that far in his truck, texting them that he will take Henry there when she gives him the signal. They walked into the building noticing it was dark annoying Emma that she forgot to get the flashlight from her car.

"Regina are you there?"  _Damn, the fuse must have gone out._ "Mary Margaret are you okay?"

"I'm fine do you know your way around?"

At this point Emma became worried, "Whatever issues you and David are working on, can you please deal with them later? I need you to get David because I am not sure what Regina is up to. Please please I will make it up to you later"

Mary Margaret could not deny Emma's pleas going back outside allowing Emma to the ability to speed up in running towards Regina's office door. She got her gun ready to knock "Regina, It's Emma I have Henry with me. Are you there?"

There was no answer but she saw a faint purple light coming from the door

"Okay I am coming in" In no time to think, Emma pounded the door with her foot surprisingly getting it open walking in to the sight of Regina staring at her putting a medallion into what looks to be Jefferson's hat.

"Regina what are you doing?"

She started to laugh throwing her hands around getting some paintings on the ground, "Now I can have Henry back and will make sure you will never take away my happiness again" A black substance came out of that coming towards Emma she tried to ran screaming for her parents as Mary Margaret and David arrived seeing Emma pleading to her for help crying as the black substance grabbed her.

"No I'm not going to lose her again." Screamed Mary Margaret running towards Emma as they both clinging onto each other being sucked into the hat with all the magic around them now being gone and the room was not completely normal.

NO! Mary Margaret! Emma! David ran towards the hat frantic trying to get into it hoping the girls would come out any second. He then saw Regina with her smug look thinking to herself a job well done when he grabbed ahold of her "Bring them back! Get them back right now!"

"Even if I could, I don't want to. Maybe you should have killed me when you had the chance" David was about to lunge at her until Regina levitated him onto the wall surrounded by vines with one nearing his throat

"You may think you are Prince Charming, but you are nothing more than a common shepherd". David closed his eyes ready for the vine for the lunge at him until he felt nothing was happening

"Mom what you are doing? Where's Emma and Mary Margaret?" Henry was stunned at what he was seeing noticing a hat in the ground and his grandfather being covered up by his mother while his other mother and grandmother currently missing

"But Henry, they weren't going to ever let me see you. I love you, we can be together now." She went to Henry going to him wanting his approval and love going towards him for a hug then Henry flinched back. "No this isn't what I wanted; you promised you wouldn't hurt anyone. You really are the evil queen, if you ever really loved me please release David."

She was now becoming a mess not wanting to disappoint Henry did as he asked as David went up to Henry hugging him. "I never want to see you again mother" David and Henry walked away leaving Regina now truly defeated as collapse on the floor sobbing.

Emma began to come to without suffering any injuries other than a few cuts here and there. She saw Mary Margaret still next to her luckily appeared to be fine as she was still breathing. She began looking at her surroundings seeing as though they have gone back in time. The room was destroyed from time and battle with nothing around it to keep it safe from the elements as vines started to cover the remaining walls in place. The only left of some substance was a large tomb in the middle of the room that had some old lace blankets around its steps.

_Great Regina sent us to New Zealand; I wonder if I can ask Gandalf to let us borrow the eagle gods?_

She then felt a cold metal up against her cheek as she slowly turned around to find two women standing above her. One who looked as she belong from a set of  _Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon_ and the other appeared to be a noblewoman from medieval tapestry. The warrior woman had a look to her as though she would kill without any hesitation not that Emma wanted to be around to find out but she was more worried about Mary Margaret as she was still not up yet. She decided to accept defeat and raise her hands for surrender when the medieval woman grabbed her quickly putting a knife to her throat shocking her companion.

"Where's my Philip? Answer me or I will cut your throat immediately?"

_Mary Margaret please wake up….._


	2. A Forgotten Princess

**Chapter 2: A Forgotten Princess**

Mary Margaret began to wake up becoming a little groggy as she saw her surroundings. The room had appeared to be somewhat aged by the element but still intact to what appears to have been a library of some sort; several of the selves had been caught by mildew with books in the far left being either filled with moss or damp with water stains, most of the pages were completely yellow or green, she was sitting in a couch that was not completely damp but felt cold even though there was a warmth of a fire nearby. Not huge but large enough for Snow to have assumed right away she was in a castle. She then noticed that she had been tied up by the wrists and legs as Emma was sitting across from her tied up in the same manner staring up in the ceiling pretending not to pay attention

“Whoever we pissed off was kind enough to take us to the only room in their castle that isn’t totally destroyed, you have been out of it for what seemed to be nearly two hours and yes it appears we have been sent back to the Enchanted Forest. Other than that, how’s your head?”

“Still a little fuzzy, I’m just glad that you are okay though.” She could see Emma was trying her best not to lose her mind trying to smile more to Mary Margaret but even Emma’s smile looked like she was trying too hard. They both then heard the sound of the door where the two women from before came up to them still putting their swords to them. The girls were still looking at each other to find a signal on how to get out when immediately Snow recognized one of the captors. “Princess Aurora? Wait wait don’t kill us, I’m Queen Snow White of Gutemagie. Last I saw you was with my father King Leopold the night of your sixteenth birthday celebration, you were wearing a blue gown with lace ruffles; you were telling me the story about how you were nearly late to your own party because your ladies in waiting were arguing for nearly hour about what color dress would have worked best for you. You said ‘blue because pink was too common’” Each were mouthing out what had been said letting Aurora realize Mary Margaret is who she says she is, took her dagger cutting off the binds of the girls in the legs while they are were waiting for their hands to be free. She then looked at Mulan her face changed from jovial to angry still raising her dagger at Emma.

“Get away from my daughter!!!” the maternal instincts of Mary Margaret began to kick in causing her to get tightened as Mulan held the grip of the rope, she got a good look at her former friend. She had heard what happened to Aurora, even though the sleeping curse as well as Regina’s curse kept her in an ageless state she could see this was a woman who had needed grown up faster than anyone had intended. While she wanted her not to harm Emma, Mary Margaret could not help but feel sorry for the princess

“We didn’t take Philip; Regina tried to kill me by using the mad hatter’s hat sending Mary Margaret and me here. Just let us go and we will be out of your hair.”

Emma was now starting to see Mary Margaret was starting to panic; she could see that getting reason into Aurora was pointless as she was too nervous to hold the dagger steady. Mulan took her hand towards Aurora getting Emma to be at ease with the dagger being left and Aurora going to the side.

“There is a camp deep in the forest where Philip and I had been residing in. Someone there could help you, but its best for all of us that we have you bound until we find it unnecessary.” Mulan had been more level-headed than Aurora where Mary Margaret and Emma complied as the girls got ahold of the rope adjusting them to leave at their pace.

8888888888

The excitement over the day’s events had caused Belle to become dead asleep before Rumpelstiltskin drove them back to his house. Even though she had spent nearly 30 years in the captivity, Belle had looked completely at peace without a care in the world.

“Belle sweetheart, wake up we’re home now” She moved around a bit being completely awake adjusting her eyes. “Pink?”

“Salmon to be specific, Regina has a quaint sense of humor” 

“I like it, it reminds me a bit of you in some way” they went into the house with Rumpelstiltskin taking both their coats off to Belle’s surprise she found a clean house. Her memories of the Dark Castle were always everything had been either dusty or bloody but there was not a room or cranny that did not have an object giving the impression to her that the Dark One was nothing more than a pack rat but most of the assumption would have been evident in the shop as the foyer, den and kitchen had been tidy, livable but most of it had not looked much used as though the domain itself is mainly for pure decoration but there appear to have been something that could have been picked out by choice.

“Let me show to your room” Grabbing all the bags she had, Belle followed his lead up the stairs into the second floor hallway pointing out the other guest bedroom then giving her one that was next to his own. The room had been formal but still lacked the necessities of being suitable for used which allowed Rumpelstiltskin to snap his fingers transforming the bedroom in to a tone of white and blue. The walls were painted in a light blue with light curtains on the window which gave the illusion of sparkling if shown in a dark setting. The bed itself had been a large canopy bed with bed curtains the same effect as the ones in the window with dark blue satin covers and white lace surrounding both the covers and pillows. On the bed there was a woolskin blanket folded up with the furniture being white with gold handles, to the left of the bed the nightstand had a candle shaped lamp, glass vase filled with roses with a desk across from the window sill with paper parchment, ink, quill and some books stacked up both on the desk and the nightstand.

Belle looked at all the items after how there was everything as she had remembered; she saw for all of this to be in exact detail Rumpelstiltskin would have had to preserve it after she had left; “thank you” she grabbed is face and kissed him as they both hugged each other.

“I sometimes would go in and think you were getting lost in a book. Those first few days I had made sure everything was the way you left it because of some hope you would come back.”

“I’m here now, that is if you want me to stay?”

“My deal was for forever”

Laughing at him, “Then forever it is” they gave each other a passionate kiss. Knowing that this new land had a limited restriction on magic, Rumpelstiltskin was incredibly pleased he could be able to kiss Belle without any fear he would have a loss of his curse. Yet it was too soon for to go any further with Belle because she was still trembling over being freed. He stopped themselves telling her to settle down as he would prepare some food for the. About half an hour later, Belle came down the kitchen to find a large spread that she wasn’t sure if they would finish for the night alone; there was an assortment of fruits cut up and mixed slices of cheese, tomatoes, lettuce, bread, ham and jars of condiments with a bottle of wine.

“To my shame there hasn’t been much shopping done so help yourself to sandwiches for tonight”

“I could prepare us something in the future.” Then she remembered her cooking had not exactly improved in their separation even from before. Which she could see gave Rumpelstiltskin a horror to his face he was not willing to admit. “Okay fine, will leave you the culinary activities but I am still going to learn”

“I look forward to seeing this” Rumpelstiltskin chuckled as they enjoyed their dinner. He noticed Belle was relaxed looking around the kitchen or staring at him with her big blue eyes having so much trust it made his stomach recoil over the afternoon’s events. He knew Regina’s death would not fix the years of separation but it would stopped so much guilt over seeing what she had become in order to get the curse to work. “Baelfire” he blurted

“I beg your pardon?”

“My son, his name was Baelfire but the pet name he had was Bae. Several days before his fourteenth birthday, solider came into our village taking away more children as the Ogre Wars gotten so terrible age restriction was lowered.”

“To fourteen? That is madness” shocking Belle letting Rumpelstiltskin continued on.

“We tried to escape but the Duke of the Frontlands spotted us, forcing us to go back; a beggar we had met earlier told me the tale of the Dark One’s dagger hidden in the Duke’s castle so I went to retrieve it believing it was my only chance Bae from dying. After some time, I got the dagger summoning the Dark One who began to taunt me in a fit of rage caused me to kill him. The Dark One was revealed to be the beggar from before who gave me the curse which allowed me to protect Bae and have a sense of power I never possessed. I enjoyed this power so much which began to scare Bae so he asked who you know might heard as the Blue Fairy for help which she was only too helpful because it meant getting rid of ‘the ultimate evil’ what she failed to tell him was true love’s kiss could have stopped the curse.” he could see Belle had just been listening and comforting but there was almost an anger in her expression when he was concluding. “I had promised Baelfire if he could find a way to stop the curse I would accept it but when he gave me the magic bean it was the promise of a new life. The idea of going into a new world where neither of us knew anything on how to survive scared me to no bounds; I had some regrets in this decision and tried to pull Bae up but the wind of the portal was too strong causing me to let my son go in a moment of doubt.”

“So everything that has happened; Regina, the curse…”

“Was all to find Baelfire. I made a mistake in letting me go and it has taken me nearly 300 years to correct it.”

Belle hugged him having a better understanding, “I know you will find him. He will see that you deeply regretted it.”

They both were exhausted decided to retire for the night. Rumpelstiltskin reminded Belle he was a door away should she needed anything while she reminding him she would be fine both for her to believe it and continuing his own assurance.

Belle woke up to find herself in a dark room with the light above having a bad blub it continued to flicker over and over. Her gown was not silk teddy she remembered putting on but instead strapped down on an operating table naked with shackles on her wrists and knees as a gag as put into her mouth.

_“NO THIS ISN’T HAPPENING!!!!!”_

 She then saw two nurses coming in to the room; one with blonde hair and a sinister smile the other with light brown hair and piercing green eyes who looked indifferent. The blonde nurse told the other to get everything ready; electrodes were placed onto Belle’s head getting her in fear as she stared at the blonde nurse who had a syringe ready to be used.

“Don’t worry sweetie you won’t feel a thing” she said putting the syringe into Belle unable to scream as the gag continued to make it impossible.

Whatever was given to her she was starting to feel drowsy with everything around her becoming a fuzzy shape as she saw the brunette nurse getting the machine ready onto the electrodes as the last thing Belle remembered into consciousness was feeling bout of electricity going through her brain.

“RUMPELSITLTSKIN!!!!!!!!!” Belle screamed so loud her throat began to become sore causing Rumpelstiltskin to come into her room struggling to calm her down

“Belle it’s okay, it’s me” his voice became almost impossible to imagine being real until Belle opened her eyes to see Rumple soothing her while crying onto his shoulder.

“She had me trapped and there was wires, needles…I can’t remember” at this point Belle had not cared if her crying was hysterical she wanted to forget desperately the memories of being locked up which she couldn’t remember if any of them were real or not.

“Shh…shh sweetheart, it’s okay you’re safe now. Regina can’t hurt you anymore” He had hoped this promise was one that could be made as he knew Regina could come after them out of spite despite her promise. Belle was a young girl who even before falling in love with had been one of the few people he had ever known to gain his respect for her bravery and determination; seeing her crumbling knowing he had been the cause made Rumpelstiltskin already want to see blood.

“Stay with me tonight, please I don’t want to be alone” she pleaded like a lost child

“As you wish” They both got into the covers with Belle cuddling up to Rumpelstiltskin, they each wished the other good night with Belle feeling secure for the first time in nearly three decades and Rumpelstiltskin more determined than ever for Belle to always feel safe.

8888888

The past week would at best have been called overwhelming at worse a virtual nightmare for David as the first night after Snow and Emma were sent to the Enchanted Forest he needed to comfort Henry who had cried himself to sleep. It had not also helped while along with Ruby helping an already distraught town in trying to figure out where they were emotionally and mentally, the dwarves had revealed the town line had changed with a new curse where the former memories before the curse were restored with Sneezy sadly being the guinea pig used for this experimentation changing back into the pharmacist Tom Clark. Had the crisis not gone into another horrible level with Regina conducting revenge as she burned half of town hall until Henry decided to go back to her at the request she will not harm anyone. At the request of Regina, it became easier to back off because she got what she had wanted and the town was in some semblance of peace.

The next day, most of the town decided the memories of their old lives had been too much for them as many headed to the border with Ruby and David stopping them before any had started. This was not something he had much experience with, during the time he and Snow fought to take back their respect kingdoms she was the one who would bring the words of encouragement while he come up with the battle strategies. Being a leader and giving hope was not his strength as he could see Dr. Whale giving him a smug sense of defeat with Archie and Ruby showing more pity to him when he talked back to the town, he told them exactly what was needed to be said. While everyone in Storybrooke had a past they wanted to forget, their memories had defined them just as their time in Storybrooke had become something they needed to be accustomed to. Losing Snow, Emma and Henry had shown him the flaws of David Nolan but he needed to accept that man in his life as he explained to everyone they must do the same or to at least try. He and Ruby knew that not everyone was going to accept this idea but it was enough for Archie to lead some people into their cars as over the span of half an hour everyone started to leave.

“Well that’s one victory we can count ourselves lucky for” being festive Ruby saw it did not help David as they both got into his truck driving back into town.

“We need to secure perimeters in case anyone tries to come back and we need to make a list of those who are missing with everyone that had been here….” In concentrating on what needed to be done, David had not seen the turn where the truck nearly served into a tree until Ruby took the wheel stopping the breaks which the only damage had been the front door. David started to break down almost passing out when he started to see Ruby in shapes as she began to yell something at him. He started to regain his senses got out of the truck as Ruby started following him continuing her screaming.

“WHAT THE HELL DAVID, ARE YOU CRAZY!! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN US KILLED!!!”

“It’s my fault, if I hadn’t overreacted at Snow over Whale she would still be here. I lied to her about Kathryn in order to save face and I couldn’t protect her, Emma or Henry. I am nothing more than a shepherd trying to play Prince. For all we know half the town will start come back here again, I miss Snow, I couldn’t save Henry and I never got to tell Emma I love her”

 He headed towards the tree punching the bark until his knucles started bleeding with Ruby stopping him.

“David breathe!!!! Don’t worry, we will get Henry and the girls back” she gave him a hug for reassurance followed by declare that it was better for her to drive to calm his nerves. “Snow would not want to see you like this; it’s going to be fine”

_I hope so_

For two nights he began to be plagued by nightmares of the night Emma was born where instead of being stabbed he was wrapped up to watch Snow and Emma being killed as Regina taunted him while he was completely helpless. On the third night, the nightmares returned where this time they were back in Regina’s office and he was looking directly at Snow White who had this look of disbelief as they both looked down to find themselves into a black hole with Emma screaming for help with her face fading as they both went further and further into to the hole without a sign of floor.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

The knocks immediately woke David as he ran to the door to find Ruby who looked more overwhelmed than she had been in the past. She was not alone as there were two guests with her, one he recognized earlier to be Jefferson who was called the Mad Hatter and a little girl about Henry’s age carrying a few books.

“David this is Grace and ….”

“Yeah we met already” Jefferson was not directly looking at him as Grace extended her hand “please forgive anything my father had done to you in the past, Miss Red came to us saying that Henry was in trouble. Henry’s my friend and I want him to be safe we might have an idea on how to get his mom and Emma, I am sure we can figure something out.”

David admire how wise this little girl was being at the moment where he needed all the allies he could get, he shook her hand extending friendship between them as they all walked into the apartment heading towards the dining table with David getting refreshments for everyone. They all sat around the table as Grace started to look into her books giving everyone else one to read.

“Red, not that I don’t mind getting all the help we can get over Regina but what exactly can these two do to help us? One of them tried to kill Mary Margaret and kidnapped Emma” They all looked at Jefferson with Grace being shocked at the accusation.

“How did you…”

“Henry mentioned it after suggesting we look for the owner of the hat”

“I was trying to stop Mary Margaret from going over the town line and Emma wasn’t listening to reason” they began to argue about how David stating Jefferson was mad, Jefferson defending himself and Ruby stating David was overreacting. Grace tried to get their attention but it was to no avail, she then slammed the larger book so loud onto the floor the sound might have been heard miles away leaving the room in silence as the adults were stunned with how calm the eleven year old was being.

“Stop it. All this arguing isn’t getting us anywhere”

They all began to feel terrible being scolded by a child which David had a thought thinking Henry would have thought the same had he been there. It calm had arisen again with Grace showing a page from her book. “Father worked for a wealthy patron in the Enchanted forest for many years and would give me these books of stories that sometimes he said were just useless spells so it made sense for him to give away.”

“Who was this patron?” still getting a strange vibe from Jefferson

“It’s none of your concern.” It was evident neither were going to get along to the dismay of Grace and Ruby.

Continuing to get their attention, “according to Regina, she said the Enchanted Forest no longer exists, turns out this new curse is the living proof that Regina is lying to everyone” she opened the book showing a section of curses.

“Well that wasn’t too surprising” snarked Ruby

More excited about her discovering she began to point out the structure in the map; “no you don’t understand, magic was brought here and for it to have worked the place of origin where a particular spell was concocted has to still be intact or else the spell can’t work. There is a good chance Emma and Snow are still in the Enchanted Forest and there is a greater chance of them being brought. You see there are a lot of portions in this book that talks about fairies, besides being keepers of good magic and hope. There is a legend stating fairies can be the gateway to other portals. It might take me a while to get this translated but we need fairy dust which if the fairies are had arrived into Storybrooke with the rest of us then that means we will be able to find some.”

Both David and Ruby got into a realization “The dwarves!!!”

“Their use to mine fairy dust, once we get the dust we can use it to get a portal into the hat and bring them back” Ruby started to get her phone in calling Grumpy for the rest of the information

“Wait a minute Red, there might be more in the book.” They all started to look at Grace who was already nervous at her discovery, “actually there is something about an actual fairy but the language is so ancient I can’t make it out. Only two people I can think of who would know this better; unfortunately one probably won’t help us and the other who taught me the language I haven’t seen her since long before the curse started. It may not be so important because the fairy dust will be all that is needed.”

They had decided to get the dwarves to dig the mines in order to collect the fairy dust. Although Jefferson finally began to have his say “I would appreciate it if neither of you tell anyone that we helped you. I have spent more than 28 years with Grace, I don’t want to lose her because your mistakes”

Both David and Ruby saw how desperate Jefferson appeared with Grace soothing him. He understood Jefferson’s dilemma and probably would have done in the same if he was in his shoes. “It’s fine, you guys were never here, thank you” They both shook hands and Grace hugged David as Ruby assured them all again it will be all right.

The next day, David was given a call from Regina telling him about the situation with Henry that left him more puzzled than usual but whatever would happen he became prepared. When they all met up in Regina’s home, she appeared to David as though there had not been a trap to be considered.

“Henry I have to talk to Charming, could you step aside for a few minutes” Henry looked hesitate turning back to David, “don’t worry Henry nothing is going to happen” mainly stating this to Regina in order to make sure nothing bad will happen. She gave them a nod and Henry left back to his room, Regina waited to make sure the boy left then turned back towards David

“I am letting you take back Henry” not what he had expected to hear “Despite what you, Snow and the rest of the town may think of me; I do love Henry and I will do just about anything to keep him safe. In order to keep him safe, he needs to stay with people who know what is best for him. I want to show him that I am capable of being such a person. Until then, Henry needs to be happy and safe with his grandfather” It took all of Regina’s will power not to collapse in front of David, she desperately wanted to be loved by Henry that she knew letting him out of her grasp was the only way to avoid any upcoming war. She yelled for Henry to come down who has his suitcase and hugged David both looking for Regina as they hoped it had not been a dream

She went to Henry giving him a hug and kiss, “The deal from before still stands, no one has to be worried that I will use my magic on them” she straightened his scarf which she had a smile remembering when he was little how it annoyed him she would fuss with getting the scarf put in right because it had been too long for him. This time they both left her with little animosity as the saw them leave towards David’s truck heading off onto the road. Regina then went back other study to see her planner making sure she had the appointment of Dr. Hopper for the next day prepared while looking at an older photo of her holding up Henry as an infant hoping none of this was a mistake.

“Are you sure this plan with the fairy dust is going to work?” David had told the plan to Henry on the drive home as they got back to the apartment settling down once again. Henry started to look onto his book trying to find a story with fairies but there was nothing pointed out expect the blue fairy and something called “Golden Bride” but he had seen some clues about what David was talking about from the Mad Hatter’s hat as a portal.

“According to Grace and Jefferson, it’s sure to work. If anything negative happens, Ruby is sure to scold me again” that left both of them laughing thinking it might be possible. “No matter what always happens, it will be fine because we always find each other.”

8888888

Belle got up, seeing it had been morning, she almost wanted to spend the day enjoying the sun a luxury she had long forgotten what it had been like. She got up making sure he had not disturbed him, she had gotten to see her true love’s face as was asleep and for the first time felt as though she was really seeing the man behind the scales and show. Living with him in the castle for nearly two years gave her occasional glances to the point each would have consider the other a friend if they really had admit it but this time he was in peacefully asleep wearing blue and black striped pajamas along with his hair cover some portions of his face but it gave Rumpelstiltskin a youthful look. She gave him a little kiss on the cheek and went off.

She went downstairs getting a better sense of the house; she saw there had been most of the items she remembered that were in other parts getting her theory of the house being a decoration out of her subconscious. The Den is what appeared to be the most useable room next to Rumpelstiltskin’s bedroom and kitchen as there was a look of personal items there that Belle recognized from her library. Even noticing how the spinning wheel with some yarn was displayed there. She touched the wheel and saw a strange sight of a warm cottage that smelled of sheepskin with a yellow glow as there was a fire in the background. It seemed a strange vision she had not wanted to think about, perhaps the effects of the curse had gotten to her where some of her memories would be faulty.

Not bothering about it, Belle went on her way into the kitchen look at the strange contractions she had found there. Seeing how the running water was working where it turned hot to cold in matter of seconds where her fingers started to turn red after adjusting the hot temperature. She was memorized at playing with the knobs on the stove when hearing the clicking noises to produce fire. After a few minutes, she got bored and started to get the breakfast ready.

Rumpelstiltskin got up a while later feeling on the other side of the bed to be empty. He thought what had occurred the previous day had all been a dream as he saw himself in Belle’s bedroom realizing she was back in his life and the Emma broke the curse. A few seconds later, he smelled smoke coming from downstairs followed by some coughing. He went as fast as he could downstairs to find Belle in kitchen washing the burnt pot of black oatmeal causing smoke to rise up with most of the smoke coming from the microwave. Belle was too nervous in getting the smoke to clear out she had not noticed Rumpelstiltskin had arrived until seeing everything was cleared out as though nothing was been there. She turned back to find Rumpelstiltskin not upset as she thought instead concerned when he turned off the sink. He inspected her hand to check for any visible wounds “are you okay?”

“I think my pride is terminally wounded” Belle was so embarrassed about what had just happened going over to the nook putting her head down wishing she could die immediately; Rumpelstiltskin was amused by the whole thing as he gave Belle tea to calm her nerves and began to start having a domestic routine together.

He spent most of the morning teaching her how to operate the machinery around the house. She was surprised at how the phone worked as she tried to make the rotary used correctly in connecting, she thought it was ridiculous and had a much easier time using the cell phone. The machinery Belle had enjoyed to use was the phonograph, enjoying how the needle would allow the music to go be heard without the use of an instrument. After most of the day had been finished, Belle would say her personal favorite records were a mix between jazz and classical music. She was also keen to spending the day in the library surprised to see the different genres the new world had produced. Some of the fantasy based books she began checking out came off as something that she would have recognized back in their old world.

For the first week, Belle and Rumpelstiltskin had a routine where she they would have meals together, she would spend a few hours of the day in the garden to enjoy the flowers and sun with a book. Followed by they would each spend the evening in the living room or the den discussing the books she was reading or he would tell her most of what would go on in the town. As much as she enjoyed his company, Belle suspected there had been something Rumpelsitlskin had not told her as she would sometimes ask him about the maps she found in his study and he would either brush it off as though it had been nothing or change the subject back to her. One point he would tell her about the different maps explaining the cities beyond Storybrooke sometimes picking up a shift in his voice having almost a melancholy tone. She knew Regina’s curse had meant no one had been able to leave Storybrooke but she always kept reassuring him they would be able to see all these cities one day. In his despair, Rumpel had hugged her tightly not wanting to show the tears he had over this each time telling her he would do whatever it takes for them to travel wherever she wished.

“I just want you, nothing else”

Belle knew he might have not been telling her the complete truth about whatever was bothering him but she thought it would be something he would feel comfortable to tell her on his own time. Every night though they would each retire to their own bedrooms but sometimes Belle would have one of her nightmares and join Rumpelstiltskin in his bedroom; she began to think it would be easier to sleep there because she started to feel safe contrasting to the suffocation she felt  from her memories of the asylum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the Crocodile episode with a few twists so sadly some angst as to appear.


	3. Foolishly Brave

One night, Rumpelstiltskin had suggested he and Belle go out for the evening but he first suggested they needed to go to the shop for a “special item” as he wanted to call it. He went into the back office getting a box out which continued to let her curiosity increase. He opened the box for it to be a diamond necklace with teardrop design under a butterfly patter all surrounded by diamonds.

She was astounded by all the gifts Rumpelstiltskin had recently given her, but this was by far probably the most beautiful “What’s the occasion?”

“The occasion is us; I know we have gone out much since Storybrooke awakened, so I thought we should see it together.” Admiring the necklace around Belle’s neck was a sight followed by her hugging him expressing her thanks; Belle’s smiles such a delight for Rumpelstiltskin as he wanted to continue seeing her happy. “Don’t get your hopes up; the night light is extremely limited”

Laughing at his quip, “No that’s not what I meant. Thank you for what you are doing, for how you are changing” Suddenly their moment of peace becomes interrupted by a stocky man coming into the shop demanding to see Rumpelstiltskin regarding his axe. It took Belle a minute to remember the man in question had been her friend Dreamy from the dwarf tavern who she gave advice to regarding on confessing his love to a girl he felt impossible.

“I’m sorry but we are closed” she could tell Rumpelstiltskin was trying to calm his temper which began to frighten her; she had hoped Dreamy would just listen and go away at this rate.

“It’s mine, give it to me” Dreamy continued to pester on walking closer

“And yet, still closed” Belle wanted to tell him to leave but everything started to become overwhelming as she felt she was starting to break down once again

“Just because you possess something, doesn’t mean it’s yours. Nothing in this shop belongs to you; and you, how can you be such a monster. Or maybe you are just another possession” that put Rumpelstiltskin over the edge. He grabbed Dreamy with such ferocity, with his cane Rumpelstiltskin was rather intimidating but now he was becoming almost like a savage pushing Dreamy to the window choking him unwilling to listen to Belle’s pleas to stop.

“How dare you, you want that axe fine. You can have it buried deep in your chest”

This was becoming so much for Belle to handle; she knew there was good in Rumpelstiltskin, she absolutely believed in it to the point it was not acceptable to doubt herself but recently she was began doubting her own sanity so even this absolute truth she knew may not have been absolute.

Rumpelstiltskin then turned towards Belle this time his face had transformed into the creature she knew back in the Enchanted Forest with his eyes not being the large brown orbs she remembered but this time becoming soulless and evil as though he would murder her without any hesitation. “Oh it’s me dearie, always has been and always will be”

Belle woke up in Rumpelstiltskin’s bedroom happy it had all been a dream but turned to notice Rumpelstiltskin was not lying next to her. At first she had not found it odd as he said to her he was going to look over some things in the shop to not wait up for her but it was already two in the morning and he was still not there. It also made her wonder why she was having these types of nightmares as they were normally memories of her time being captured. Like in the dream, she began to wonder if Rumpelstiltskin had really changed as he led her to believe; he had told her about his son but she also remembered how he nearly murdered Regina but she justified as well as he all but said it was to protect her. He had also not been as stealthy as he made her think for she knew he was disappearing out of his room nearly every night for the past five days; at first she thought it was probably unable to sleep but then whenever she would ask him if there was anything bothering him he would diverge the subject to something else or just say it was nothing important. Unable to handle the secrecy, Belle got up to demand an explanation, she knew he was still around the property because the car was in the driveway and he would not have walked far with the cold air bothering his leg. She went to the backyard seeing nothing out of the ordinary forgetting it was a cold night then noticing a bulb of light a bit behind her. She went to explore this light seeing it leading to the cellar downstairs that while not forbidden to her, it had been one of those types of rooms that were in of itself off-limits. She saw the underground window while dusty from the inside, she got a view of the cellar being what she was not expecting; a nearly identical replica of Rumpelstiltskin’s lab on the tower as he would sometimes let her in but for her own safety demanded she never touch anything. The next thing that caught her attention had been the source of the light as it was Rumpelstiltskin on the spinning wheel she had noticed left its place in the den a few days ago with him telling her it was nothing for her to worry about that it was moved for space so she could move around. Instead of using yarn he had been spinning straw into gold as he use to but the gold was being mixed into a beaker to produce a magical effect. She knew Rumpelstiltskin had used his spinning wheel for his personal therapy but she remembered whenever he was using for magical purposes other than making gold there was normally going to be misfortune for someone else

_I thought you stopped using magic_

Belle wasn’t sure if she was hurt or angered as while Rumpelstiltskin had not really promised her that he would stop doing magic, she made it rather clear to him that magic was not the best solution to whatever problems he was having. She went back to her room before he would have noticed her there, doing her best to hold back the tears. In some way, Belle understood Rumpelstiltskin being a sorcerer meant he was going to be using magic but it bothered her more he was not telling her about what was going on with him to the point she felt was intruding into his life while he was making her feel like a pampered prisoner by constantly keeping her in the dark. She turned around to see herself in the mirror looking at her reflection as she cried herself to sleep with everything around her becoming both vague and clear.

_Who Am I?_

88888888

Rumpelstiltskin woke up in the cellar seeing the morning sun not realized he had worked all throughout the night, not wanting to admit defeat as the latest experiments were what he would have called a failure. Due to the magic recently being brought back, he forgot to count for the a main problem has been his spells were still not use to the activity as each night they were becoming a bit stronger. Not wanting to wake up Belle, he went out the cellar door in order to get into the patio which led to the kitchen, go to his room and quickly change so Belle would not suspect anything. He felt rather guilty having to lie to Belle about some of his activities but he thought she would have been upset at how frustrated he was becoming with each experiment becoming a failure as well as the unpredictability of the magic was not something he was willing to risk Belle’s safety for. As he went to the patio door, he noticed Belle was in the nook staring directly at him in her chemise aware he had not been home all night.

“Belle, you’re up a bit early. Let me make you some breakfast, just give me a minute.” All Rumpelstiltskin could see was not a worried look but almost a hint of disappointment. There was no way Rumpelstiltskin was going to get around this; he wasn’t sure why he was afraid of the reaction of a woman who was barely five feet.

“You weren’t home last night” she wasn’t asking him anything but making statement

“I told you I was making inventory at the shop, I had not realized the time and fell asleep at the shop sorry about that”

Maybe it was the morning mentality or seeing him off guard, Belle was becoming shocked at how obvious they both knew he was lying to her. “I saw you, in the cellar doing magic with your spinning wheel. It wasn’t just that, I have noticed that you been leaving your bedroom the past week until last night I wasn’t sure what you were up to. Why didn’t you tell me you were using magic again?”

Rumpelstiltskin was sleep-deprived and frustrated at this point; all ounce of caring had disappeared from him. “I told you already, I need have everything prepared to find Bae. Using these world’s technologies to find someone isn’t exactly the best method to locate a person who has been missing for 300 years especially when I am not able to leave the accursed town because walking the town line means I will lose all my current memories returning back to the persona of Mr. Gold.”

Now she began to feel even guiltier in accusation, “I’m sorry I didn’t realize it. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Perhaps the same reason why you only come to my bed whenever you are having nightmares? Why should I trust you when you have little faith in me to help you?”

“Don’t you dare blame this on me, Rumpelstiltskin; in case you haven’t notice this but I have not left this house since the night we came home from your shop. You never let me in to know what is going on, much less look at me.”

“I am looking at you right now Belle”

“No I mean, ever since we were reunited it sometimes comes off as though you think I am a shadow. At most a piece of decoration to admire for a time being then put away when you don’t need to be around anything. Even if let’s say you do find Baelfire, are you going to see him as though there is nothing but regret and continue to rely on your magic to find a piece of happiness that is within your grasp if you just had the courage to do so?”

“Are you hearing yourself Belle? You are acting as though I am being unfaithful to you. Magic is something I have to do because of what I am. Once I find Baelfire, I can find a way to rid myself of this curse and we can be a family together.”

“What if you are unable to find him? I am not a memory but a real person; I can’t just put whatever I have of my life on hold because you are unable to decide on what you want. I’m sorry if I seem clingy but I don’t want to see you trapped with your love for magic that push everyone away and I wish you would see this instead of hiding away pretending as though all hope is lost.”

“Belle there is a lot about me that you don’t know. I can’t just quickly change into being this ideal from your books because what you see now isn’t currently good enough for you.”

“I have told you before all I have ever wanted is you. My only desire is for you to gain your courage”

“Don’t lie to yourself, you love the idea of being a hero so much that it is unacceptable for anyone fit into the mold you have of the world. You think I see you as a memory? I feel as though I am on a trial period whenever you are around me” realizing what he had said, now Belle felt as though Rumpelstiltskin had stabbed her in the heart.

“I am sorry that is what you think of me. I will just get out of your hair then”

 “Belle wait” She walked as fast as possible locking herself into her room debating whether she should either cry herself to sleep or keep pretending as though they are a perfect couple with assurance everything will always work out.

After spending nearly an hour in the cellar breaking whatever item he saw in his fury, Rumpelstiltskin went to his bedroom for a quick change of clothes wanting to apologize to Belle as soon as possible. He knew she was right but at the same time he wondered if she really had cared for him as much as she had claimed. With magic becoming stronger in Storybrooke every passing day, nothing of his curse has left him. What if the true love aspect between them was really one sided? He didn’t want to have this conclusion but he knew that was always a possibility. Feeling the length of time between them was enough, Rumpelstiltskin went to her room to explain himself to Belle only to find the room completely empty not noticing the letter in her desk that was addressed to him. He went downstairs calling her name to no avail, noticing in the coat rack in the foyer being completely empty expect for a large black umbrella with an engraved gold frame.

 _Damn it_ ; Rumpelstiltskin thought to himself, as he got to his car hoping she had not gone too far.

8888888

Belle had always thought of herself to have been a mature woman but she admitted leaving the house in haste may not have been one of her best decisions. At first it was just to step out to clear her head but she had not been sure in talking to Rumpelstiltskin until she was past the urge in wanting to throw something at his egoistical head. She was too furious at him to even realize at this point Belle was walking towards the main street area just to get as far away from the house as possible. When Jefferson had taken her out of the asylum, she did her best to pay close attention to her surroundings to get a sense of where she was at. This new world was something she would love to explore more but it did not look like the chaotic mess Rumpelstiltskin had described. Walking around to get a glance at the stores, she failed to notice the gentleman on her way as they both stumbled with the gentleman losing his footing and his companion Dalmatian helping her get up.

“Oh I am so sorry, sir please let me help you” Belle helped the man who gave her a sincere smile; he looked pleasant enough, perhaps a bit older than her she was never sure with ages but her attention soon went to the Dalmatian who went to her willingly.

“Don’t worry about it miss. It seems Pongo has taken a liking to you, you have nothing to worry about. I’m Dr. Archibald Hopper by the way although everyone calls me Archie or Jiminy; I don’t believe I have seen you around?”

“Jiminy as in the cricket? My mother spoke of you being one of the wisest creatures she had ever come across. Let’s just say I have been rather trapped for the past 28 years so this is literally my first time being around Storybrooke”

“I am so sorry to hear that, are you staying with anyone? Granny has an inn right across from here with her diner should you need a roof over your head. Who is your mother may I ask?”

“Colette of Avonlea, she passed on some time ago. I am Belle the former Lady of Avonlea. Not to worry, I am staying with a friend although we have seem to be in a misunderstanding at the moment” She wasn’t sure what to address Rumpelstiltskin, they weren’t married, he barely trusted her to be called “mistress” but it seemed as though Archie understood her dilemma. They shook each other’s hands with Pongo licking Belle’s fingers making Archie almost embarrassed at how much attention Pongo was giving towards her.

“My condolences, I do remember your mother. A very kind woman, wise in her own right too; I’m sorry but I have an appointment that I should keep too late. With most of the curse being broken, most of the town now admits to needing my help. If you need to talk to someone, feel free to give me a call. I hope to see you around Storybrooke” He gave her his card

“That would be great, thank you bye then” they left each other’s company she turned behind her heading to the diner Archie had stated. She had felt hungry remembering not having had anything to eat as of yet, luckily she noticed there was a bit of currency in the coat pocket.

She walked into the diner to find a few patrons but it seemed there was some business there. A strange setting with the red seats and chrome everywhere, it started to shock her at the uniforms the waitresses were wearing that it left to blush. She took a seat seeing the menu in front of her trying to figure out all different types of food that were unfamiliar to her. A waitress came to her who had was probably wearing something of clothing that might have come from Rumpelstiltskin’s former wardrobe. She was taller than her, with a bright smile and a black hat she sooner wanted to get as soon as possible. “Hey honey. Do you know what to get?”

Belle still tried to study the menu unsure and it was becoming evident to Ruby that Belle was unsure about what was going on. There was an item that Belle found strange she just needed to try it immediately “yes can I have this ‘ice tea’?” Ruby came by a few minutes later giving her the ice tea; Belle was amazed at how delicious the drink was. She wondered why was this not something that the Enchanted Forest had, another item she needed to put in her checklist about was better in this new world. She asked for another and four drinks later, Ruby started to converse with her.

“Easy now, another and I might have to call a cab?” seeing Belle had not caught the reference

“I’m sorry but this is probably the most delicious drink I have ever tasted. My name is Belle”

“Ruby or Red as what the old world has knew me as” Ruby sat down with Belle trying to find out something about her. “I haven’t seen you around?”

“Oh that’s because I have been living as a kept woman for a bit” coming out of her mouth, Belle thought then that made her arrangement with Rumpel look rather sleazy.

“Bad break up, huh?”

She wasn’t sure if she wanted to end things with Rumpelstiltskin but it was evident they were not in the best state, “It might be heading that way. I love him and we said some pretty nasty things to each other but I sometimes wish he would trust me to help him instead of doing something that becomes difficult in the long run. Although I will admit, I was also at fault too”. Ruby was an easy person to talk to, although saying she was living with the Dark One would be a bit hard to explain without it going out of control.

“How long have you guys been together?”

Putting together the time in the Dark Castle she was surprised at how long it was, “On and off for about 33 years if you want to count the cursed years”

“He doesn’t…” Belle got what Ruby was trying to say where she was offended by the idea. “No not all, in fact today was our first big fight. I know he loves him in his own way but the most we suffer from is just having a good time in understanding one another”

“Well is there anything I can do to help you?” Ruby wanted to help this girl as she looked hardly old enough to out on her own but still admiring her for being determined for such a young age

“I would like a job. Not sure what skills I can do but I do love books”

A idea flashed over Ruby’s head. “I do know the library has been closed down but with everything changing in Storybrooke, we could use a librarian.

The first piece of good news Belle had heard all day, as Ruby decided to give her another ice tea while she joined her toasting to new beginnings.

888888888

Looking for Belle had become almost a harder task than Rumpelstiltskin had imagined, his first guess had been she might have went to her father who had been very unhelpful between Rumpelstiltskin for Belle’s disappearance and forgetting that Belle had gone with him of her own free will. He was ready to give up hoping she would come home but then remembered Charming being always ready to play knight whenever a damsel was in distress.

It began to pain Rumpelstiltskin’s pride when he went up to Mary Margaret’s loft to ask Charming for a favor but he had no other options. It also appeared that Charming was not happy to see him but they were both interested in becoming civil towards one another

“It appears now that the job of Sheriff has become a family business?”

“It’s only a temporary until Emma comes back. Oh by the way the rest of us are doing such a great job in cleaning up the mess you made so if you came here…”

“I need you to help me find someone. She disappeared from my house this morning and I just need to know if she is safe” that got Charming’s attention

“Since when do you have prisoners?”

Remembering Belle’s own words started to get the situation even more awkward, “Belle wasn’t a prisoner, I could never do that to her after what she’s been through.” As Rumpelstiltskin mentioned this Belle, David starting putting two and two together. “I remembered you mentioned before about loving someone, I thought you said she died”

“It appears I was misinformed” he then walked into the loft as Charming started to get his gear ready. “Why can’t you use the tracking spell that you gave me to locate Jefferson?”

“It only works if you have an item of theirs, where I don’t have anything she would own” The only item Belle had that was entirely of hers had been the necklace she always wore from her mother’s heirloom which surprised him was able to be transported between worlds. Charming followed Rumpelstiltskin down the loft and walked around Storybrooke asking anyone they saw if they had seen Belle. The two main problems with the search party were that the poster Rumpelstiltskin had was not entirely accurate as Belle’s eyes were blue instead of green and the other problem had been no one wanted to talk to Charming with Rumpelstiltskin being present. Usually they were creeping away or wishing to not get involved. One went as far as telling to Charming that Belle was probably better off dead than being returned to the devil, this put Rumpelstiltskin into a fury wanting to beat the man with his cane as Charming had to be the mediator for both of them.

To make the peace easier, it was decided David would go around asking himself while Rumpelstiltskin would think about any place Belle had gone to. As much as David hated to admit it, he was genuinely sorry for how Rumpelstiltskin was in this state of unease. He really did want to find Belle and hope these two worked out whatever was going on which started to remind him of much he had missed Snow and how their last encounter had been a stupid fight. He went up to the butcher asking if Belle had hung around the area, as soon as the butcher asked if Rumpelstiltskin was with him. David knew it was not going to get any easier, the next thing the butcher had told him was that he refused to help the Dark One after his father was turned into a pig ending that discussion and David wanting so badly to give up.

“Do you remember turning anyone into a pig?” he didn’t even know why he had asked as Rumpelstiltskin had to think about it and still didn’t give him an answer

“Well he does, said it was father. I can see why no one wants to help you” They started to walk further down to get another lead even though half the town was being mum over anything.

“This thing you have with Mary Margaret. How does it work out?”

“Are you asking me for dating advice?” Now he had great stories to tell Emma and Snow when they came back

Rumpelstiltskin realized any reputation he had is now ruined “no of course not”

 _This is getting good_ “Honesty of the heart. If you are honest to each other as well as to yourself then it’s easy to get through whatever perils that come your way. That is a lesson the curse has taught me and Snow well. You need to trust Belle with yourself as much as she trusts you in order to be in an equal ground with one another”

“Do you think she would be interested in coming back?”

Charming wasn’t sure how to answer this and it made him see for the time how human Rumpelstiltskin has been. “You might want to ask her if we find her. Although if a girl had heard her boyfriend was going through hell and back to find her, she might consider listening to whatever apology he gives”

They both walked over to Archie’s office who luckily told them he had seen Belle earlier in the day telling them he saw her last heading towards the diner. They both walked into the diner to David’s luck, Ruby was there since asking Granny herself would have been as helpful as the entire afternoon.

“Hey David, what’s he doing here?” pointing to Rumpelstiltskin who was trying to pretend he could not hear them

“Listen Red we may need your help, we are trying to find a girl named Belle. Archie said he saw her coming in here earlier. Did she tell you where she was going?” David gave Ruby the poster who glanced at it seeing Rumpelstiltskin staring directly at her.

 “Belle you say? Sorry it doesn’t ring a bell” _in other words drop dead if you think I am going to let you harm that innocent girl_

“Please Red, we just need to find out if she’s fine. You know where she is” David’s plea were impossible to resist but she kept seeing Rumpelstiltskin’s cold stare but she realized if Regina could back off then maybe there was a possibility Belle would be in good hands. “I don’t know exactly where she went. I pointed to her the direction of the library and last I saw she said she would head there then head on home. Oh and if you do find her, can you give her this?” Ruby handed a large grey overcoat that Rumpelstiltskin immediately picked up

“That was mine; I gave it to her so she wouldn’t be cold” in seeing Rumpelstiltskin caress the coat it took Ruby a few seconds to be overcome with shock.

“Oh, she was with you? Well I thought this day could not get any weirder. Like I said, I don’t know exactly where she went but my powers have recently come back so it would be easy to track her down” David knew what Ruby meant as Rumpelstiltskin was clueless but wanting to find Belle quickly he gave her the coat as she started to inhale Belle’s scent leading them on the trail

8888888

If Belle had been told her day would be having a fight with Rumpelstiltskin to the point of running away, meeting a charming werewolf who suggested the prospect of becoming a librarian then being kidnapped she would have thought the whole thing sounded like a insane scenario from one of her books. She put up a fight as much as she could until her kidnapper stopped into a building which she could smell flowers everywhere. He put her down lifting the sack over her head to find herself in another shop with a familiar face ready to greet her.

“Papa, I thought I would never see you again” Belle embraced her father tightly as they both were starting to cry

“Sorry but I wasn’t sure if you were alone. I hope Mr. Smee wasn’t rough? After the curse broke I have been searching the entire town to find you, it’s as though you never existed. I am just glad that you finally escaped that monster”

“No papa, you don’t understand. I didn’t escape, we just had a fight. I love Rumpelstiltskin but hopefully we can get past it” she saw it was possible to live her own life and still be with her true love hoping Rumpelstiltskin would understand where she was coming from and she hoped her father would want to be a part of it.

Hearing Belle’s declaration, Maurice felt as though he would have had a heart attack “how can you love such a beast? Not even several months ago I was in the hospital with practically a body cast because the Dark One beat me to a pulp with his cane. The only reason I am alive was because the sheriff had been following him half the night and got caught in the act.

This kind of behavior had not surprised Belle when hearing about it through legends. Hearing it happening though was a different matter entirely as she remembered in her dream how violent he had been, was it possible for Rumpelstiltskin to be truly saved? “Because I believe despite the darkness Rumple has, his heart is still true. Yes he has committed acts that are truly evil but what has he done in comparison to maybe perhaps thousands before and after him? I won’t ever gloss over his deeds but Rumpelstiltskin really is a good man underneath and he had shown this ability several times. I am not asking you to forgive him but I want you to know the man I am in love with; I love him despite his darkness because he is truly trying his best to change not to please me but so we could have a future together.”

Belle didn’t get the glance Maurice gave over Smee who grabbed Belle up again. “Hey no, what are you doing? Papa!!!!”

“Sorry my girl but you are bewitched, you can’t possibly believe that Rumpelstiltskin is worth saving? After knowing what he did to me? This is the only way, even if it means forgetting me then so be it, goodbye Belle” Maurice left towards another room of the shop not wanting to hear the screams of help Belle was giving struggling to be freed

88888888

The men followed Ruby into another part of Storybrooke that stopped Belle’s scent but became overpowered with flowers as Rumpelstiltskin realized where they were at. They went inside the _Game of Thorns_ shop to find Moe doing inventory as though it was another ordinary day. “What do you want now? I told you I have not seen Belle.” Ruby was better at confronting Maurice as to avoid any unnecessary fighting “Actually we know she was hear earlier. Her scent stops inside.” Maurice continued to stay silent which then got Rumpelstiltskin to lose whatever amount of self-restraint he had left

“WHERE IS SHE!!!!!” He grabbed Maurice to tight onto the van that David and Ruby were having a hard time trying to restrain him.

“I had to protect her from him even if it means forgetting me” they all got the realization immediately on where Belle had gone

“That impossible, there are on the clock patrol on the town line in case someone accidently crossed” said David noticing some dirt in Maurice’s fingers. The dirt was very distinct as he was dealing with it for the few days, “she’s in the mines hurry!!”

They all drove as fast as possible to the mines with Ruby and David trying to run quickly while Rumpelstiltskin was annoyed at himself for not healing his leg so he could catch up to them and find Belle. In his blind rage, he stumbled into a stocky man who told Maurice it was done. Both Smee and Rumpelstiltskin stared directly at each other causing Rumpelstiltskin to become surprised with Smee fleeing. Worry about it later, Rumpelstiltskin was able to get to where David and Ruby had been then used a levitation spell in order to bring the cart back. Ruby was amazed at how much concentration Rumpelstiltskin needed to have this spell work which to her surprise; Belle was in the cart although slightly bruised from kidnapping. Rumpelstiltskin immediately used magic to rid the cuff of off her then quickly hugged her before Belle could say a word.

“Belle are you okay?” said Ruby

“Whose Belle?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Rumbelle angst, I know I know really sorry but some thing are inevitable


	4. Paying the Consequences

“GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!” screamed Belle pushing an already stunned Rumpelstiltskin as she looked towards those around her. Nothing had been familiar to her and so many people around her started to get her breathing to become constricted. Belle walked back nearly losing her footing as Ruby picked her up, Belle clung on to her as she was the only one who hadn’t made her feel suffocated.

Maurice then took Belle’s hand to get her away from Ruby. “Belle it’s papa. You just had an accident but I will take you home and we can forget all of this”

“I am not this Belle, please tell me what is going on??? Who are you??” Belle flinched back nearly passing out with David catching her while Ruby stopped Maurice and Rumpelstiltskin from getting anywhere near her.

“It’s best we get her to the hospital; she is slightly injured and she clearly can’t breathe.” They all agreed as Ruby gave a fair warning for everyone even a death glare to Rumpelstiltskin as they took Belle towards David’s truck heading towards the hospital. David started to calm Belle down with some breathing techniques he used to do for Snow when she had nightmares after the sleeping curse became too much for her. He was thankful Ruby was holding it for all of them as it was becoming overwhelming in calming down a woman who looked like she was out of her mind.

“Who do you think you are?” needing to calm Belle. He realized what Rumpelstiltskin saw in her as she was a beautiful woman and even felt sorry that her association had come to this predicament.

“My name is Lacey; it’s who I have been for as long as I could remember. That man with the suit did something to the handcuff on my wrist that is just came off. Please can someone tell me what is going on?”

“My name is David, I’m the sheriff in Storybrooke and this Ruby. The man with the suit was Rumpelstiltskin who is probably going to kill us if we don’t find what is wrong with you. We you’re friends, we are just taking you to the hospital to make sure you are totally fine” They finally arrived at Storybrooke General finding Dr. Whale during his rounds who gave David and Ruby an exasperating look.

“To what pleasure am I summoned to your beck and call this time your majesty?” Whale was not in a mood dealing with David and the feeling was mutual as David wanted to punch the doctor but remembered what he was there for. “Miss Be..Lacey went over the town line she lost her memories followed by some minor injuries and at the moment a pissed off boyfriend and father are after us.”

“I thought there had been patrol around the town line”

“Well there was a part we had overlooked, Just check if she is okay.” Whale got a few nurses to check on Belle with Ruby following them into a room, he was about to follow when David grabbed his arm. “Her real name is Belle, she’s been living with Rumpelstiltskin since the curse got lifted and before that I don’t know. Earlier she was freaking out about being trapped, just be careful with her.”

“Contrary to what you and Mary Margaret think, I’m not the bad guy here. I am bound with the Hippocrates Oath to help Belle no matter who she is associated with. So if you don’t mind I would suggest that you be prepared to deal with the “pissed off boyfriend” of hers when shows up, I would like to do my job....please?” Whale left David to check in on Belle who was already in a hospital bed with Ruby who was telling her about the contents of a book she was recently reading. He could not help but notice how pretty Ruby looked as she laughed, he thought she was gorgeous before but most of the time came off as a leech whenever he was caught staring at her. 

“Hi I’m Dr. Victor Whale. Lacey, right??? What is the last thing you remember?” checking her sight, getting a good look at her he could not help wonder why she sounded familiar to him

“It’s all a blur, my father and I were having a fight about me heading off to Boston for the weekend then the next thing I remember was driving towards the town border then I was at the mines with everyone around me calling me Belle and there was this older gentleman using magic tricks which no one has explained what was that about?”  She turned towards Ruby who was unsure on what to say looking at Whale for an answer that he was unable to give. He checked her arms and legs noticing her chart and asked Ruby to help get the bandages

“Other than a head trauma and some minor bruises on your leg that I am going to put a wrap on. There’s really nothing too big wrong with you. I am going to suggest that you need to see a therapist as soon as possible and also not to excite yourself too much” he was giving this message to Ruby who was understanding of the whole thing where they heard a noise in the background as Rumpelstiltskin arrived into the room with a fury in his eyes towards Ruby who was ready to defend herself in order to protect Belle.

“How is she doing?”

“The patient is going to rest for a bit then will be discharged for home” stated Whale which had calmed Rumpelstiltskin down “I need to make my rounds will be right back” Ruby and Belle were left with the sorcerer who started to calm down staring at Belle who looked at him with near fright. Ruby picked it up by holding the patient towards her protectively much to Rumpelstiltskin and Belle’s annoyance

“Would you mind if I speak to Belle alone?”

“You are crazy if you think I am leaving Belle alone with you. You creepy, evil disgusting…”

“RUBY!!! Actually I would like to speak him, please I will be okay” Belle gave Ruby a stern warning which Ruby obeyed and left while Rumpel gave her a smug farewell.

“Belle, I’m sorry for earlier…”

“Another thing, I am not this ‘Belle’ person everyone keeps mentioning. I go by Lacey”

Now Rumpelstiltskin was a loss as it turns out that Maurice had won now that Belle regained a bit of her cursed memories. “Fine _Lacey_ , Do you remember me? Or know what has happened to you?” He began putting his hand over hers hoping for a reaction as she stared at him. “No this is the first time we have met, I think the guy I came with David said your name was Rumpelstiltskin like the fairytale? There is vague details going into my head all at once and it’s all jumbled up. I can’t help you, please just leave me alone sir.” Lacey was having her patience tested between Ruby having her guarded like a closely protected doll and Rumpelstiltskin wanting something from her that she was absolutely positive she was not able to give him.

“I really wish I could help, really but I am not the one who you want”

“I know” She felt rather sorry for him but still could see the anger in him that was starting to rise up that did frighten her a bit. Dr. Whale arrived a few minutes later summoning Rumpelstiltskin regarding _Lacey’s_ condition with both Ruby and David in attendance as they also needed to hear what had to be done about their friend even though Rumpelstiltskin insisted they had absolutely no business to know her medical state.

“It seems Regina kept a dossier on her where when she mentioned the name “Lacey” it sounded familiar since I was doing some inventory on the patient files in an old wing recently. It seems some of the nurses in charge ran away after the curse got hit so they didn’t leave much detail. I can tell you is the woman who calls herself “Lacey” has been in and out of psychiatric homes since she was 17 suffering from Paranoid Schizophrenia. The notes dictate she has gone through several medications ranging from pills to electro convulsive therapy.” Rumpelstiltskin pulled the doctor onto the wall so fast Ruby and David were unable to catch but almost wanted to see one of the men kill each other at this rate if it meant one of out of their lives for good.

“There is nothing fucking wrong with her!!!!  You mean to tell you and your cronies spent nearly 30 years putting Belle though medical torture???? Hollywood captured you perfectly Victor, why don’t I just let you join that green zombie creation of yours” Whale’s nerves got tested when hearing his brother being compared to what the rest of the world saw him and his brother. Victor was about to put a blow towards Rumpelstiltskin when David broke them up with Ruby grabbing Whale and David grabbing Rumpel. “I didn’t know she was here. The nurses in charge of that area have all disappeared and were part of Regina’s bankroll. It wasn’t until a few days ago several of the staff found the underground asylum with the all the files and patients locked in.” David was shocked at hearing this but it didn’t surprise him anymore what Regina had done and Ruby began to feel ever sorrier for Belle. Rumpelstiltskin now started to regret not hurting Regina sooner but this time it wasn’t even her fault of Belle’s current position.

“Is there anything that can be done to her in regaining her memories?” now he was worried about what was to come from the doctor’s mouth.

“I can recommend for you to do is send her to Dr. Hopper so she can get her life sorted out. Also don’t push everything on to her too fast, if Belle had or had never been treated she think she has so she would become edgy if provoked.”

“Good idea, Red you can take care of her while I am still dealing with the mine issue” Both Rumpel and Ruby were stunned by this comment

“Excuse me Shepherd but Belle has been under my care far longer than either of you two have known her.”

Ruby became even more unrestrained “That may be but she thinks she is Lacey and Lacey does not know who you are. Has it occurred to you why perhaps Belle had left your house in the first place? I don’t blame her in the long run, she felt like a prisoner and wanted to have her own sense of independence. Whatever Regina did to her during the curse is due to the fact that you Rumpelstiltskin put her in that position to be ruined.”

Not wanting to hear the rest of it, Rumpelstiltskin went back to the hospital room with Ruby, David and Dr. Whale following him seeing Lacey lacing up her shoes ready to be discharged. She did smile at Rumpelstiltskin in the way Belle would do whenever she had her absolute faith in him but Rumpelstiltskin thought it was his mind playing tricks on him. Yet there was something about her that was not familiar to him. Belle always would have her hair tied in a low ponytail or mostly put it down while here she is wearing it in a rather messy bun that allows some of her curls to cover her face that gives her appearance a mischievous demeanor with a sarcastic look on her eye.

“If you’ll are finished playing ‘my cock is better than yours’ I would like to be taken home pretty please” no one was sure who was more shocked as Ruby and David just saw the girl who was crying not even a half hour ago have a mindset that was completely different than what they had assumed to be. It reminded Ruby of her cursed self, she even had a thought that had Belle been living with them during the curse she might have been her partner in crime much to Granny’s horror.

“Just give me a minute _Lacey_ and we can go” as Rumpelstiltskin went to get the discharged papers, Ruby stopped him. “Actually it would be best if she stays with me at the inn for a few days. We’ll be right back” Ruby takes Rumpelstiltskin outside the room to make sure Belle and David hadn’t heard anything. Rumpelstiltskin’s patient was already getting into a limited as he was becoming more annoyed by the minute with how instant Ruby was in making sure Belle was away from him. “The last time I saw her she was telling me that there may be a break up in the future. Staying with you would be like you are making her a prisoner”

“Sadly for you Miss Lucas, my house is the only place Belle knows with a sense of security.”

“And _unfortunately_ for you ‘Lacey’ doesn’t even know who you are. The impression she got of you was some crazy stalker who likes to beat people up like a bratty five year old because his favorite toy was taken away from him. Besides, it would best for her to stay away from you for the time being because she can at least be able to have some type of a life on her own”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“That girl has never lived on her own before. If she wasn’t with her father it was staying with the dark one. Belle needs to have her independence; she was exacted this afternoon when I told about the possibility of working the library because of her love of books. I would consider staying with me being the middle ground and she can see you when she is ready on her own terms.”

How dare she? Rumpelstiltskin was tempted in turning both David and Red into snails along with beating Maurice this time with no interruptions. Sadly he looked at Belle again with a slouch now know this was Lacey not the woman who was in love with. His pride did not want to admit Red had some semblance of logic. “Having a girl talk with her for half an hour doesn’t mean you know her any more than I do. I am going to follow your request because I know she would want to be in safe ground.”

Ruby was offended but not caring over it getting _Lacey_ ready, it’s all settled you are staying at the inn until you can get on your feet. Everything is going to be fine.

“All right fine. Thanks” Lacey saw Rumpelstiltskin who looked disappointed trying not to notice her. She was unable to understand it but went closer to him with Rumpelstiltskin thinking he was dreaming this, she gave him a kiss on the cheek saying she would see him soon then gave him a wink. Everyone was about to leave as Rumpelstiltskin was getting the discharge ready and got the Whale gave him the file telling him it was something he needed to study.

It felt strange from Rumpelstiltskin to return home knowing Belle was not there to greet him with her smiles and constant questions. For the past two weeks, it had not occurred to him how much he had not appreciated to the full extent the importance of having his true love in his life. He walked towards the living room picking up a snifter looking around the house noticing how despite everything being out of place, there was some evidence that Belle had been there. Her absent presence was apparent which drove Rumpelstiltskin to go back into his lab using his spinning wheel; spinning and spinning until there was about four feet of golden thread on the floor. Pondering about how Belle was handling living with Red Riding Hood. Did the werewolf know how to comfort Belle whenever she was having a nightmare if Belle was at all having nightmares? Better yet was she happy? The thoughts along with the mindset being clouded by scotch caused Rumpelstiltskin to head towards her room glad and not caring that there was no one around to see him in such a state.

 He opened her room seeing it still prepared for it owner to return, the brushes and toiletries were set up along with Belle’s slippers placed near the foot rest with all in its correct place. He lay down on her bed cuddling on her side of it hoping to still gather her scent in the pillow. Rumpelstiltskin kept trying to tell himself Belle is alive and well but everything was so familiar to after the banishment in the Enchanted Forest that he seeing a second death.

He failed, both Belle and Bealfire. While one is easy to get the other is one he has to learn to live without.

What caught his eye however had been a letter addressed to him on the table, Rumpelstiltskin turned on the light to be a better view and began to read Belle’s letter

_My Dear Rumple_

_I love you but I needed space at the moment. It’s not that I don’t love but it is very clear neither of us understand fully well the other. I do hope that we are able to get to that opportunity where you can trust me enough to tell what you are going to do and I am able to trust you in understanding your motivations. Please don’t give up on us because I don’t plan on doing it._

_All my love_

_Belle_

_“She just wanted a second chance”_ Rumpelstiltskin thought reading the letter over and over until he was completely exhausted, realizing Belle wrote this even after she all but called him a coward and he got mad at her the same. Always touched at Belle’s optimism even when it was at times near ridiculous, he knew there was a bit of her still in Lacey. Although he was not sure what did Lacey would want but he would make sure she was given a shot at having the life Belle was craving for.

888888

 Ruby was being a good friend to Lacey but she felt there was something missing she was unaware of which she was happy to get treatment by the Dr. Hopper who was a sweetheart to her that she could not help but wanting to cry at seeing how he might have pitied her. A few times she was told her father had come to visit her where she was glad he was being turned away remember she was angry at him but didn’t remember exactly why. Granny was a good sport too who didn’t charge her for rent even though Lacey insisted she had some money saved for a week of room and board but they kept telling her that was friends helping out each other. For three days, Lacey was grateful for this as she got to know a bit about David who would go on about his wife and daughter who she wanted to meet even though he gave some vague details on their whereabouts and even would have occasional conversation with Leroy and some of his friends who she was starting to best at over a game of pool much to Leroy’s annoyance over the money he was losing. One the third morning, Ruby gave Lacey a key to the library telling her that someone know she had requested it. Lacey had always loved a good book but this was confusing to her so she decided to go along with it.

She went into the library, everything was dusty that needed to be remodeled. Most of the books from first glance looked in good condition perhaps thorough cleaning was in order. There was a lot of furniture and bookshelves that needed to be placed. Lacey couldn’t explain it to herself but she felt almost at home in the library as though she was always suppose to be here; she went into one of the remaining sections of aisle with a full case of books looking at the different covers when she hear some footsteps coming towards her.

“We may sit in our library and yet be in all quarters of the earth” Rumpelstiltskin appeared towards her that Lacey was happy to see him

“John Lubbock 19th century scientist. Books was one of my escapes during childhood”

“Well you will be here with this. There is also an apartment upstairs for the librarian for you to use.”

Stunned at what was being given to her “Thank you for doing all of this. I really appreciate it but I am not Belle so if this was all some ploy to get me….”

“No Lacey you don’t understand, this is my gift to you. I know you don’t remember me but Belle and I did have a past together she was the first person to truly see me since I lost my son and in a moment of doubt I let her go where I spent many years regretting that choice. Another regret that I have with her is that I never considered her feelings to where I didn’t trust her completely and the one thing I know about her and you is that both take great pride in making your own decisions.”

“But you don’t know anything about me” she began to tear up knowing Rumpelstiltskin was right even though she did not want to admit it.

“I am aware of this; but I know that you deserve a better life than just being shuffled to different locations because of what is considered best for you” Rumpelstiltskin went closer to her knowing this may be the last time he would see her. It sounded easier going into his head but the reality was more difficult that he needed to touch Belle’s cheek to have a final memory. “Goodbye” He was walking away hoping she would be happy and perhaps one day he can find a way to give her back her memory if she so chooses.

“Rumpelstiltskin wait” Lacey did not want to part ways with him at this point, he stared at her with disbelief that Lacey got the courage to say what she wanted to say. “Have you had a burger?”

“About once or twice” not sure where she is going with it

“There’s a lot of my memories that have been jumbled up. I may not remember my complete life as Lacey but whenever I am around you, everything feels in place. Granny tells me that she makes them pretty good, I may not be Belle but I want to get to know you”

Rumpelstiltskin could not believe his ears; perhaps the fates were allowing him to have a second chance. Although as Lacey, he wanted to see Belle would always fine. He was about to say something when he felt his cell phone vibrating knowing who is sending him a message Rumpelstiltskin had to leave. “I would like that. Although I have to go now, see around Lacey”. Lacey watched Rumpelstiltskin leave and she began to inspect the building unable to maintain her giddiness.

8888888

Rumpelstiltskin waited around for nearly an hour for Jefferson to arrive at the docks. He knew Belle was going to be fine but he still was not willing to accept she would be out of his life but was thankful she gave him the opportunity for a future date. As he expected, Jefferson arrived in his car seeing his old friend for the first time in a decade more angry than frustrated

“When I sent Belle to you, I thought you would protect her not have her back in the hospital doped out of her mind.”

Rumpelstiltskin went up to Jefferson throwing him against the wall hitting his legs with the back of the cane, “That’s wonderful coming from you. Just how long had you known Regina had trapped Belle under there? He threw a punch at Jefferson

“Rumple, WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!”

One year? Eighteen? Since the beginning??” he was about to throw another blow to him this time using his cane when Jefferson used his Aikido skills towards Rumpelstiltskin by blocking the cane and pinning the smaller man onto the ground who started to kick towards Jefferson’s back but the mad hatter started to move around not to get hit although did get blocked as Jefferson was now pinned with a can blocking his upper torso from moving. “Like you, I thought she was dead until I saw Regina going to the asylum shortly after Emma arrived.  The telescope only gave me a limited view of Grace until about a month ago when I learned Belle was alive. I wasn’t sure if you were back and you remember what happened to Graham? I couldn’t risk Belle’s safety if I gave her to Mr. Gold so I thought I could blackmail Regina into giving me back Grace only the bitch double crossed me. Belle was..still **_is_** my friend; other than Grace, not protecting her sooner is one of my major regrets” Rumpelstiltskin got to see in Jefferson’s eyes he was not lying and remembering Grace back off causing the taller man to get off of him helping him up with Rumpelstiltskin catching his breath.

“As for your request, he’s in the back of the trunk” the two men went into the trunk picking up Smee who was bounded and shrouded in a sack leaving Rumpelstiltskin ready to use his cane should Smee decide to double cross him. Rumpel took off the sack with the two men almost shocked to see the other was still alive after their last encounter

“It seems you finally got your wish Mr. Smee but sadly immortality is not all that it cracks up to be?” He placed his cane into Smee’s chest to a point where Smee started to cough in order to breathe properly. “Now I want you to tell me all about the whereabouts of your captain”

“I don’t know, that day you caused the storm most of us got swept up trapped somewhere. I have not seen the rest of the crew since long before the curse broke out. I swear” Rumpelstiltskin looked satisfied and signaling Jefferson to untie Smee who went down the ground sobbing. “I may need you again, and to make sure all our lives are less complicated. It’s best that you don’t go around to seeking help from the Sheriff or the Mayor” Smee nodded understanding everything and ran as fast as he could leaving Jefferson amused watching the short man get out of breath.

“Do you want me to follow him?”

“No his usefulness isn’t needed”

“I meant what I said earlier; I do regret not having saved Belle before. I just wanted you to know that”

“As it happens, Belle is currently in charge of the library. Be discreet”

They each began to walk to their separate cars, “You know even in her cursed state, she will still be connected to you. Try not to mess this up Rumple for both your sakes; you may find this hard to believe but some of us do actually care of your well-being.” Leaving him that thought, Jefferson drove off hoping for once the man who he occasionally called a friend would be able to gain some amount of courage.

88888888

Cora could still feel the burn from Emma’s sword after being thwarted by her and Snow White as she had revealed herself to be Lancelot. She was amazed at how strong Emma had been but mainly regretting she had never personally had dealt with Snow White who she had forgotten how annoying she was as a child with her constant sweet demeanor. She saw so much of Eva in her that it was still a amazement that she had not massacred the family when she had the chance, she was not going to let Emma and Snow White ruin her opportunity to  get leave the Enchanted Forest.

Her plan got a snag wasn’t the problem but more of the fact she needed to find her backup in order to back into schedule. Cora was already getting fed up having to walk towards the hills on the coastline find the pirate on top of the rocks reading a map unaware of her presence.

“No matter how many times you look at that map, the geographical contents will still be the same darling.” The pirate looked at Cora with more scorn than necessary, about to draw a sword towards Cora but in a split second the sword turned into dust. “I need your help, Milah. There now appears to be a method in order to see Regina but it seems a meddlesome queen and princesses are just not willing to leave me alone. They are heading towards your territory”

Milah knew there was more to Cora’s story; as much as she didn’t want to anger her, she had felt bored within the past few months. “Cora as much as I do love a good throat cutting, do you honestly believe I would waste my time to murder a few trollops just because you want a family reunion in……where did you say it was?”

“Storybrooke, ME. Yes I believe you would be interested old friend because Regina is not the only person who I will happen to see. Should I send Rumpelstiltskin your regards?” That got Milah’s attention who looked as though she would had seen a ghost, “He survived the curse? Fine I will do this little job for you but you must take me with you when you leave”

“How could I say no? I know how much you have wanted to leave this world for nearly two years. I am sure you will enjoy Storybrooke, lot of water and sea air you will feel right at home” Milah hardly had much affection for Cora as she hated the former Queen for always considering her of low birth. As long as neither stood in each other’s way, both knew the other was useful

“I certainly hope there is enough water to drown a crocodile. It seems we will both get what we want; so who is this meddlesome queen and princess?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is Emma and Co. dealing with a bothersome pirate


	5. Trust Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I updated this but life kept getting in the way with new job, moving to a different city and school on top of it where I hardly had time to write this year. Hopefully something to correct for 2016. Something about this chapter is that I know in No Place Like Home it's stated Emma met Neal in 2001 making Henry being born in 2002 or 2003 but that wouldn't have made any sense regarding the timeline we got in Welcome to Storybrooke where it was stated Emma was born in 1982 so according to that S3 finale then she would have been 19 and given birth to Henry at 20 therefore there was no point for her records to be sealed since she was no longer a minor and it also makes Henry younger than how he was presented. I have a feeling I know why that timeline got altered but it does raise a lot of continuity errors in the previous seasons. So for the sake of my sanity, made it where Emma is 17 when she goes to jail and gives birth to Henry but she is 18 when she leaves. I didn't see S4 so I know the Lily in this story is nothing like in the show but I do plan on showing more of her later on. Enough chattering on my end so enjoy :)

After spending three days roughing through the forest outside the castle of Marchenland, Emma became more determine in learning to have a better understanding towards Snow even if she still was unable to grasp the idea the woman who birthed her being roughly the same age. Seeing the nursery, ravaged both by time and poachers but still ready for her as though the threat of the curse never existed brought Emma the determination of harming Regina when they returned for ruining her life. What Emma could not understand was why Mart Margaret had not blamed Regina as much as deserved to. Cora did appear to be a nasty piece of work but she wasn't the one who denied Emma a family, her parents the opportunity to be the people they had wanted to be and Cora certainly wasn't the one responsible for Graham's death. Emma had not told her mother about the full story with Henry being poisoned but as she and Regina were heading to the library, Emma confronted her regarding Graham's death in which Regina was quick to avoid it by reminding her they needed to save Henry. While Regina had not outright stated "yes I killed Graham" there was a sense of dread Emma saw in Regina's eyes as though she was cornered, the same fear Emma noticed Regina had when the townspeople wanted her head. It was what Emma suspected all along, Regina kills only to get what she wants or when she threatened with the possibility of something being taken away from her.

Despite not mentioning Graham although Emma believes Mary Margaret might have suspected, her mother continues to defend Regina even stating she sympathized with her.

During the last three days of traveling, the girls became more comfortable with one another with Mulan lowering her defenses allowing Emma felt she needed to sleep peacefully and Aurora becoming more friendly and compassionate towards Snow but the bonding between queens did cause the solider to keep her guard further more towards her friend than with worrying over Emma and Snow. They all decided to head back to the village from before to strategize a better plan since now Cora was planning on attacking them again. The main problem arose between Snow White and Mulan when the warrior pointed out the whole town knows of Lancelot to be their fierce protector. Having to explain he had been not only dead for a while was hard enough but the man they knew was truly Cora in disguise would be a difficult to comprehend.

Snow insisted on only wanting to say Lancelot died honorably while Mulan felt it was an obligation to have said the truth.

"But your majest.. These people will continue to demand answers they are absolutely satisfied" stated Mulan in a blunt fashion taking Emma by surprise with Snow's fast reaction.

"We take inspiration from heroes to live our lives through their memory. Saying Lancelot died as an honorable knight gives them the morale to rebuild. Plus it would not be fair to start a panic if Cora really is powerless. All we need to do is find a way to head back to our world and if we need to stop her, we shall."

Mulan kept quiet but her thoughts on spreading this lie was not only a backwards way of thinking but also dangerous because Cora now has the an advantage against them. Determined to keep the peace, Mulan decided to forego her principles trailing behind Mary Margaret with Aurora. The shift in opinions between Mulan and Snow left Emma continuing to be surprised by how Snow White was not the fairy tale character she remembered growing up but also it had not helped her role over this trip allowed her to become the unofficial mediator between the women.

As they made it closer to the village, the silence of the companions ceased as Mulan, Snow and Emma sensed an odious smell far ahead; a smell combining of burnt charcoal and decaying flesh. Aurora started coughing as the women ran quickly towards the village with weapons in hand. Their horror as they stop towards the central square towards a ghastly sight

Far as the eye could see, bodies piled or scattered one on top of the other. Emma was told to stay back for fear she might accidently step on a corpse as several limbs appear to be hidden from the plain view. Each time the women looked, another body appeared with Aurora nearly collapsing as she see the body of the little girl who gave her a flower when she first arrived by recognizing the doll she clung onto for dear life. Aurora took the doll from the girl keeping it close to her not noticing Mulan behind her clueless in trying to confront her charge.

"Aurora, I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do, we must bury them immediately. Everyone find blankets, shovels whatever you can find…." Mulan saw her fair share of dead bodies from her days in the Emperor's army and traveling with Philip she almost forgotten what it felt like being scared but massacres such as these always made her feel helpless as she needed to be more concerned if the threat lingered rather than mourn. As everyone went ahead with Mulan's instructions, Emma heard a moan coming from some of the toppled corpses. At first she thought it was probably Aurora throwing up then she glanced back to see a hand coming out with a faint yelp.

Continuing to look at the doll, Aurora wiped her tears kissing the item by smiling towards the solider. When the princess began to get up, Aurora's leg was grabbed causing her scream getting the attention of the others when seeing a pile of bodies moving upwards in revealing to be a hand hiding amongst the corpse. Emma went towards the bodies being rough them as she pushed a few over much to Mary Margaret's annoyance. Emma got about two bodies out when she saw an older woman dirty and injured staring at her with worry and relief.

"No please, I mean you no harm" said the disheveled woman looking straight at Emma almost giving her a smile. Snow and Emma helped the older woman get out of the bodies, dusting herself off hugging Emma catching the savior off guard. "Thank you so much kind strangers."

Emma got a better look at the woman seeing her to be a villager with lovely dark hair and grey eyes that made her rather beautiful if cleaned up properly. She wore a rather fine peasant garbs such as a dark green skirt with gold trimmings in the hem, a white peasant shirt covered with a dark green bodice showing a consider amount of cleavage than what was appropriate for someone her age. Although she could have guess based on this era, the woman could not have been older than in her late thirties but for this land, that could be considered middle age. Which looking back at it began to explain why Regina somehow made the adults in Storybrooke slightly older in their paperwork and memories from what they actually were after Mary Margaret told her how old she was in contrast to what they believed her to be back in Storybrooke. What got Emma's attention from her thoughts and towards the woman was the missing right hand; she looked at Emma noticing her missing limb causing Emma to shy away so as to not appear rude.

"A crocodile surprised me as I was defending myself. I was lucky make it out with just the loss of my hand." Something about this woman Emma found so familiar she was not sure why it continued to harp her.

Mulan and Aurora got to them with Aurora and Snow helping the woman into a hut she had said was hers in which they found what appeared to be tools for spinning and weaving all over the room even an old fashioned spinning wheel with spools filled with wool. To the far left, there was a small bed with a sheepskin too fine to have belonged to a humble spinner and a wash bin that was next to the fireplace with a cauldron that was dustier than the fireplace itself.

Snow got a water pitcher ready giving the woman a jar as she clung on to the water for dear life. "Can you tell us what happened here?"

"Cora the Sorceress came here last night demanding to the whereabouts of Snow White. It had not mattered what anyone had said, she refused to believe anyone was telling the truth and put a spell on half the town to slaughter each while the rest were forced to see their own hearts being taken out of them. I hid amidst the bodies to be spared while spending the night trying my best to not hear the sounds of those dying around me!" she started to cry as Snow hugged her for comfort with Aurora and Mulan looking at each other and at her with pity.

Emma felt disgusted even more at the sympathy she felt for Cora than she ever did for Regina. The little girl who Aurora was crying over she finally saw her face seeing her to be the same age as Henry, not even Regina could ever personally murder a child for kicks. "Regardless, you were very lucky to make out alive. I'm Emma Swan, this is Mary Margaret, Aurora and Mulan. Can you tell us who you are?"

The woman looked at Emma straight in the eye then bowed down; "Milah, milady I am spinner by trade. All we were trying to do was rebuild our lives and…then this!" She cried again onto Snow's shoulder as Mulan and Aurora went to get the burial ready. Emma went around the hut to get some items to help out Mulan noticing as she for a spinner's house how all the items that she would have used in her trade looked as though they have not been touched in a very long time.

_**Phoenix December 1999** _

Seeing the pregnancy test on the palm of her hand, Emma Swan wanted to be in another world. Someplace where she was love, adored and could do great things. A place where the pink lines were not burning her retinas as it mocked her with its positive results.

Emma Swan now knew she hit rock bottom. She was seventeen years old, a high school dropout spending 13 months at a correctional facility for armed robbery and now currently pregnant. Thanks in part due to the man who she still loved.

It would be easy to say Neal pushed her into it as the cops were determined for three days persuading her into giving up the identity of her partner. One middle-age officer, who Emma concluded was more of the "really good cop" in this interrogation even made sure to tell her she would get only probation if she gave them the name they wanted. Emma knew they knew she wasn't entirely involved and while it was easy to use the "sweet schoolgirl" act to save her own skin, Emma stood silent. Partly because she knew the cops would have never believed anything she had told them even if it was the truth and partly because Neal was now as good as dead to her. Accepting her sentence, Emma took responsibility of the robbery where being a minor gave her a limited time in prison; as she walked out of the interrogation however, the same officer looked at Emma with a look between disappointment and hopeful told her that protecting her boyfriend was not worth throwing her life away.

The first week was not as bad as Emma believed it to be since she saw this experience as being another transfer from one place to another in comparison to years in the foster system. She tried not to cry so much in her sleep for fear the other inmates would hear her and cause trouble for her while in the mess hall during the day as she would sometimes look up at the sky from the window of her cell and look for the brightest star to wish for a chance to make it out alive. For the most part, Emma kept to herself always going to meals and therapy sessions on time with her head down normally in a neutral disposition always avoiding eye contact unless she was spoken directly to.

 _There is always a bright day ahead._ Emma would say to herself each morning ironically remembering Neal would tell her this whenever she needed to be comforted.

The day started typical for Emma, placing her orange jumpsuit as she headed to her morning workout consisting of two hours of a stretch routine followed by jogging in the quad followed by breakfast entailing to be milk, a muffin and slightly edible fruit cup and then her weekly assignment this time working in the prison laundry. The warden was very strict in terms of shirts being pressed and the water always being at a certain temperature for the sheet to be as white as snow. As long as Emma complied, everything would get done quicker and everyone would be happier. Getting the iron ready to fold her next batch became what broke the fairly mundane routine as they available irons were now all gone. Checking before she got started, Emma knew the how many irons in the inventory since the only taken out was by the only other girl who was pressing the uniforms not too far from her. Heading to ask the girl, Emma heard a pair of giggles coming from the opposite direction causing Emma to turn around to see it was a group of several girls who looked straight at her as they continued laughing.

They were four girls about around the ages of 17-21 years, three were of Hispanic origins and one was Caucasian as they all had dark hair with one in a ponytail, two letting it down, the other placed it on a bun, brown eyes and tanned due to exposure of the Arizona sun. Emma had seen them around the prison in which she supposedly heard they were the queen clique of the facility.

Not wanting to get into trouble with the uptight warden, Emma went over to the cocky girls who dangled the iron in front of her while at the same time pretending not to see her.

"Hey I was wondering if I can have the iron back?" Emma politely asked just wanting to get the appliance without anymore problems. One of the girls started to hand it over to Emma but in a split second, took it back giving it to another who was taller than Emma making the iron difficult to get unless she jumped. Seeing that was her only option, Emma started to hear the clique laugh once again.

How about no….run..run..rubia: the eldest girl stated with one sticking her tongue towards Emma. Although becoming humiliated, Emma was not ready to accept defeat so easily.

"Please guys, I just want to get my work done. I really don't want any trouble" hoping they go the message. At this point Emma's glasses were becoming fogged up but she was unable to clean them leading to more annoyance as the girls became overtowering Emma.

"Fine but you need to do what we say at all time" stating the eldest girl with the bun

"I want some candy!" demanded the girl with the ponytail

"Do my chores!" proclaimed the other girl with the ponytail.

Now Emma wanted to throw some punches, years in the foster system and living on the streets did teach her the ability to defend herself when she needed to. "No screw you all, just give me the damn iron!" Emma could consider herself many thing but assertive was not one of them as she was shocked at her ability to yell at someone. Although it wasn't helping her case as the girls now wanted some blonde blood.

"What did you say?" the eldest girl threatened ready to throw a punch onto Emma, closing her eyes to accept the upcoming blows.

"She said to drop dead Ana. Now take you little abejas out of here and give the girl what she wants or else I will make sure your lives are miserable for the remainder of the year." Emma turned around confused in seeing the other inmate in the laundry room intervening. Who was she to feel ungrateful for it as the girls appeared to take the threat seriously ran as quickly as they could.

Turning around, Emma felt not only safe but for once thrilled. Shaking the hand of the other inmate, Emma got a better description of her. The girl was approximately Emma's height and weight, maybe the same age with a French braid; if it wasn't for the olive skin and honey coloured hair, both girls could pass as twins with the same black rimmed glasses. One aspect Emma thought made the girl beautiful even in the orange jumpsuit was how the blondish brown hair made her green eyes pop. Immediately the girl smiled back at Emma allowing her to be at ease.

"Not to worry, those idiots just like to mess around but once they get put in their place, they tend to leave you alone" she handed the iron to Emma causing her to chuckle over her embarrassment. "I'm Lily by the way, Lily Page"

"Emma Swan, designated fresh meat"

Lily immediately laughed back at her causing Emma to blush, "and a comedian too. Well nice to meet you Emma, I think you are going to be just fine. Come on, let's get to work"

In heading towards the laundry room, Emma began to sense there was a weight being lifted off of her shoulders as for the first time in two weeks, the pregnancy test had not been mocking her.

After the incident in the laundry room, Emma became more at ease in adjusting to her new life in the prison. Whenever she would be in the cafeteria, the girls there would either greet her or just ignore altogether as she was at first worried over being threatened due to her inability to be social.

Emma mainly contributed this to her friend Lily as they would normally be seen together whenever Emma would not be in group therapy or in her room. She learned Lily was also a child of the foster system too but left when she was a year younger than Emma but was in the final six months of her four year stint of robbery over shoplifting. Emma thought the charge was a joke as the way the inmate presented herself normally came off as a tough street girl therefore it would have been something more serious. Emma normally would ask many questions to Lily where it usually resulted from something she was thinking at the time or been the result of an answer to a previous question.

"Is there anyone waiting for you when you get out?"

"What do you miss most from the outside world?"

"Are you ever going to finish that book instead of staring at me?"

Usually these questions were met with many 'mehs' or silences that Emma just didn't bother to comment.

The older inmate ended up taking Emma under wing letting her know which guards were easy to get along with, which inmates to avoid, what not to do and where not to go to avoid being placed in solitary confinement. The word sparked Emma to remember the police dramas Neal was fond in which she would always be frightened seeing the inmates in a small cell afterwards becoming paranoid and hostile lead it to be a repeated cycle. She wanted to get through this sentence with as less drama as she could if it were all possible.

"So how long have you been expecting?" Lily blurted out the comment while hoping no one else heard but due to the excitement of seeing the new year it appeared Emma's business was not going to be the holiday gossip.

Emma became surprised as she was getting her punch and cookies from the party tray not wanting to look as embarrassed as she was. "I don't know what you mean"

Now Lily gave her an _Are you kidding me_ look. "You are throwing up every morning, tended to avoid chocolates when your hand is screaming 'want' and I noticed a routine inventory at the infirmary as part of my job that you are the only person who has not been given any tampons. Don't worry, it's not a big deal but I would have appreciated it had you told me because I thought friends tell that sort of thing to one another."

"Seven weeks, not even enough to tell you if it's a boy or girl yet. Not sure what is there to tell, I got the baby about the same time I went to prison.

As Lily looked at the now embarrassed Emma who now ducked her head on the table, it finally sunk in. "The father is not in the picture I assume?"

"No he skipped out after leaving me to take the rap for something was 99% his fault. Some Prince Charming wasn't he. I thought he loved me, telling me about how I was the one person who understood him, we were together and have our beautiful house in Tallahassee" The weeks of unable staying silent and being blocked finally got to Emma as she began to cry. Her tears were many with little inability to control herself causing some of the girls and a few guards to have taken notice. Clinging on to Lily's shoulder screaming "I hate you Neal" where she began pounding her arms into Lily's shoulder until a guard arrived

"Is there a problem?"

"Uh no, just got into a misunderstanding with her mother earlier and still worrying about it. I-I-I'll just take her to the bathroom and she'll be alright. Won't you Em" staring at her red eyed friend who nodding back to give the lie acceptability. The girls headed off to the bathroom giving them the privacy with Emma sitting on the bench crying. She cried for appeared to be hours as Lily stood there not judging or responding. She waited sometimes hugging Emma, giving her a kiss but waited for her to have finally let everything out of her system.

"Ever since I was a little girl, people always leave me. I learned getting attached to a foster home was always a bad because I would end up being hurt when the social made me leave, schools there was no point as I move about 8 different states in a 10 year period until I gave up and ran away sometime last year. Neal was the first person who gave me a home even if it was the streets, his car, a dirty motel room…just him. I wanted a family with him and I know it's sounds stupid, I keep thinking there must be a good explanation as to why I am here and he's out there free."

"Wow he sounds a like a jerk. I won't judge you at all but I think you are better off without him. Although what are you going to do about the little one?"

"I don't know, I don't have any money, family, and training of any kind or the means to support him. I want this baby to have a better life than what I had but I know that some point he or she will grow up hating me because I couldn't care for it probably." Staring down at her stomach, Emma already loved this child despite what Neal did to her where the idea of disappointing the child was unbearable."

Already a thought started to come into Lily's head not feeling sure as to what can be done but it was an option. "I don't know if you feel comfortable about this but my lawyer is part of those big law firms that you have to be on the billionaire's club to keep on retainer and usually those are the firms that deal with adoption. I bet he probably or someone in his firm would have client that can him a good home. That is if you are comfortable with it. I need to see him anyway after the New Year and can drop a word to him."

 _Adoption, could I do that? I will probably never get to see my baby but prison isn't a good place for a kid and there is a good chance he would be in the foster system where I have the little means of keeping him._ Drying her eyes going into the sink splashing water gave allowed Emma to finally start calming "Okay then, the next time you have a session with him. Thank you, I'm grateful to have met you."

Emma hugged Lily, giving each a kiss as they were now happy things might start working out. Neither realized the sound of fireworks coming outside with a loud cheer that was coming from the cafeteria. The girls ran towards the mess hall arm in arm seeing on the television screen the ball dropping welcoming _**2000**_ into the world.

They each went back to the punchbowl grabbing another cup with Lily making a toast. "To a New Millennium"

Giggling back, Emma raised her glass towards the other. "….and the new possibilities"

**Present Day**

The girls spent those several hours giving the dead proper burials as Snow and Aurora made sure each of the plots had just the amount of earth and crosses placed up. When the crosses were running out, Aurora started placing fresh daisies on the ground each time trying to appear collected as Snow continued to look away. Each time Emma placed a body into the plot, her heart broke as she became responsible for the burying the children.

_Somebody's mother, father, son and daughter…._

"It never ends does it?" The girls all stopped as their attentions go towards Aurora who looks down at the ground pulling the shovel closer to her. "Just when one problem is solved then at least ten more spring up when you least expect it." No one knew how to answer Aurora when they didn't even have the answer themselves. "I'm sorry its just I'm not used to seeing all of this." She broke down crying with Snow coming forth and soothing Aurora as she held on tighter to her old friend.

"Guys why don't you go check on Milah and I'll stay with Aurora until she feels up to it." Mary Margaret continued to show her optimism where it worried and frightened Mulan and Emma "Don't worry, we are practically done with the burial and I'm sure Milah is probably awake by now. We'll catch up shortly"

Neither wanted to argue back so they headed back into the main square. As Snow saw the girls leave her, Aurora continued to cry to where mucus began to get all over Snow White's sweater. Embarrassed, Aurora took her handkerchief attempting to clean in which her companion to the cloth from her.

"It's fine don't worry about it." Reassuring the princess when Snow started thinking about how mucus on her clothes would be the least annoying stain she would get on her clothes as they were in the forest. She took the handkerchief drying up Aurora's eyes giving it to her to blow her nose. "Feeling better now?"

"No I don't and I am not sure if I ever will. I wake up to find myself asleep for nearly 40 years, everyone that I have ever known has either died or been whisked away by a curse and then the only person who I ever loved is now gone. Mulan hates me, she sees me as useless competition only protecting me because she was in love with Philip, then you and Emma are so brave and strong while I have only known how to be a proper lady and that is all that has been expected of me. I need Philip, my parents, someone to help me and tell how to get through all of this because I don't know how."

Aurora's confession took Snow back. "After I ran away to escape my stepmother, I was scared and alone as you. There were days in which I wasn't sure if I would survive to the next day because I wasn't use to living on in the forest."

"What helped you?"

"My parents, I knew they would not have wanted me to give up just like I am sure Philip would not want you to give up either."

"You think so?"

Snow smiled back at Aurora. "Absolutely, you must always have hope it will get better. Come on let's head back" Giving her hand to Aurora, the princess got up trying to trust Snow White as well as herself

888888888

Emma and Mulan headed back to Milah's house finding the weaver walking around in her common room humming as she greeted the girls. Mulan began to check on the stew she was cooking earlier seeing it was ready handing some portions to Milah who wolfed it down regardless of the company close to her. The other girls eventually came back deciding to help themselves as Emma poured water for everyone noticing a tattoo on Milah's wrist consisting of a word she couldn't make out which Milah was only too happy to conceal when it became apparent Emma paid too much attention to it.

It appeared everyone was happy, a little too happy for the savior's taste.

Emma took Mulan out of the table pulling her aside towards a tree in order to give everyone their distance, it appeared they were all too busy enjoying a decent meal that they had noticed Mulan and Emma being excused. "Something doesn't sit well with me regarding our disabled friend, what do you know about her?"

Mulan turned to see Milah sharing a story to Aurora and Snow who appeared to be amused by it as they poured drinks and laughing at the top of their lungs. "To be honest, only what she told us. She came to the village about two months ago saying she was a widow weaver and most of the villagers needed clothing where she seemed to have done her job fine without any complaints. Although…." Mulan turned back hoping no one heard her which caused Emma to worry.

"What?"

"I'm sure it's probably nothing but I didn't think of it due to what was going on. Philip told me when he helped her settle in, one of her cases broke in which he was helping retrieve her belongings and he came across a flash with an elaborate design of the kraken marked with two tentacles crossing its face substituting for swords. The split of the tentacles sounds an awful lot like a design for a pirate flag. It just seemed a bit odd for a supposed spinner to have something like that in her possession." Both the girls looked back at the party in the table still enjoying their company as they went back to join them.

"I'm sorry to ask but the two of you do not hail from this land judging by your clothes." Milah asked back to Snow who looked back at Emma.

"No, not exactly. It's a little hard to explain even my grandson's book would have a tough time trying to grasp it."

Milah nearly choked up looking back at Snow. "You have a grandson? Oh Snow White you must be joking" she took the handkerchief of Snow's wiping her upper lip giving Emma another glance at left wrist this time with another tattoo of an armada with gunfire that is barely concealed from some skin based tone. Emma then noticed there was a holster on the spinner with what appeared to be a knife as she noticed the handle with an interesting design. She quickly turned grabbing Milah by the hair and pressed her sword at her throat grabbing her wrists when it became apparent Milah was about to grab her knife.

"Mulan, Mary Margaret get some rope. Aurora get her legs and help me carry her" Each of the girls did as Emma asked with Snow becoming confused as to what was going on with Milah screaming on the top of her lungs to be released until Emma knocked her out the sheath of her sword.

A few minutes later, Milah woke up becoming groggy seeing herself being tied to a tree and with Emma pointing a sword at her. "Have you ladies gone mad?" wiggling around the ropes with no avail as Mulan placed the knots in a secure position where Milah's wrist began to chafe.

Emma points her sword closer towards Milah's throat to the point in started to leave a bit of a mark. "It's time you told us who you really are and what you know about what happened here? You're working for Cora aren't you? Otherwise you would not have called Mary Margaret by her real name and don't bother to lie because I can tell when people are lying as well as none of us were around you for you to have known it unless there was an outside party."

Sighing, Milah rolled her eyes as a smirk left her face. "Yes I know Cora, she promised me a passage for this new land called Maine but she double crossed me when she stole my maps containing a compass she needs in order to cross over. I didn't know she was going massacre the village. Don't you think if I was still working for her I would still be here? I needed to hide on bodies just to make sure the heartless would not have gotten to me. Please you have to understand, I need to go into the new land to enact out my revenge against The Dark One."

All of a sudden Mulan, Aurora and Snow White were stunned looking at one another as Emma began to be more confused until she saw Mary Margaret starring back at her pulling her hands close to her throat as though she was straightening up a necktie giving Emma a clear indication who Milah was talking about. Then laughing at remembering at seeing small the world has become in the span of the two weeks she had been in the Enchanted Forest.

_Is there anyone who Gold hasn't pissed off?_

"Not sure if you got the memo but everyone wants to kill The Dark One."

"I need to destroy him. He killed my love right in front of me and cut off my hand as punishment. I told Cora about the maps I had which indicated a list of items used to open a portal one of them contain a compass where I offered to translated it for her in exchange she would take with her towards Maine. I have no idea what she wants, just said something about being reunited with her daughter. If you ladies like, I didn't tell her the exact truth regarding the compass. It translated to "above the heavens" where she took that to mean Marchenland but in reality it meant the land of the Giants."

Now Mary Margaret pushed back in a fury. "What kind of fools do you take us for? The giants have been extinct for at least a century."

"Not exactly, they just choose not to interact with humans unless it's absolutely necessary. They occasionally go to the outer rims of the world disguising themselves as human in order to make trade with pirates in exchange for our silence they offer large amounts of treasures. If you will just untie me, I can point you to the direction of a nearby gateway towards the land and retrieve the compass." Emma looked straight at the captive not being able to dectect much sincerity but there seemed to be some sort of desperation in where her story while fantastic looked plausible.

She also could not help at being distracted by this woman's smile as it became all too familiar causing her to tighten her strongly want to believe Milah may be lying. "If you will excuse us." Emma took Mary Margaret with Mulan Aurora hovering close together.

"She doesn't seem like she is lying and she does have a point about Cora." Stated Aurora.

Naturally suspicious, Mulan continued her eye contract towards Milah. "How do we know she's not leading us into a trap? Giants are known to have eaten humans while alive."

They all turned towards Emma who looked back at the prisoner. "I don't think so, too much to lose. She would have assumed we would have killed her on the spot and I don't think Cora is the type to become heartbroken over the lackies. Milah might be lying but so far she has been pretty careful in covering her tracks at us. She might be telling us the truth, at least to some extent so it's best we keep a close eye on her."

The girls looked at one another unsure but decided to trust Emma's judgement. They went around Milah releasing the ropes "Okay take us to the land of giants then. If what you say is true, then you can come with us in heading back to our world." Emma already realized she would regret this agreement.

"Very well." It was then Milah got what they had assumed to be a knife as from her belt but it turned out to be a metal hook on a glove case used for a prosthetic.

"Isn't the hook a little too much?" Claimed Emma as Milah looked back at her in confusion.

"I use it more as a calling card to my colorful moniker." As Emma saw the hook, a lightbulb hint her head realizing who she was talking to.

" _ **You're**_ Captain Hook?" causing the girls look at Emma as though she had not realized it.

"Oh so you have heard of me. Well let us march on"

Everyone followed Milah as she went back to her house to get the necessary supplies they needed with Emma staying behind looking at the new slice rope

"Emma, hurry up!" said Mary Margaret

"Coming!" _Great the crocodile is a smug asshole and Captain Hook is a woman, what's next Peter Pan wasn't some kid with elf ears?_

**Author's Note:**

> All right here is what I got so far, reviews will be great please and thank you. :)
> 
> Next Chapter: David is dealing with a distraught town and disillusioned grandson. A the same time Belle is now getting use to living in our world and having a secretive housemate.


End file.
